Une nouvelle maman
by LBubu
Summary: Hinata travaille dans l'entreprise de Naruto, son patron. Elle craque totalement pour lui, pourtant, il ne semble pas la remarquer... Jusqu'au jour où...
1. Chapitre 1

Une nouvelle maman

\- Pardon ?! Tu te moques de moi ?! Cria l'homme blond d'une trentaine d'année. S'il te plait Tsunade ! Je dois lancer un nouveau numéro très important dans les semaines à venir !

Le jeune homme criait dans son bureau comme si personne ne pouvait l'entendre, pourtant, les murs des bureaux étant fins, le personnel pouvait suivre toute son engueulade. Les murs étant en verre pour ne rien pouvoir cacher, on pouvait très facilement remarquer qu'il semblait à bout. Beaucoup de personnel ne prêtait même plus attention aux crises de leur patron. Mais évidemment, il y en avait toujours qui était impressionnés par la voix puissante et gueulante de leur patron. Notamment une brune cachant ses yeux blancs derrière d'énormes lunettes et ses formes généreuses derrière des habits trop amples. Elle observait son patron crier au téléphone avec une telle intensité que si elle pouvait, elle se jetterait à son cou. Elle fut réveillée de sa rêverie par un claquement de doigts dans son oreille.

\- Hinata ! Appela sa collègue. Tu rêvasses encore !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, je me remets au travail Tenten.

\- Tu penses encore que tu pourras l'avoir un jour hein ?

\- Qu-Quoi ?! S'étonna la brune en rougissant. Non, je… Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles…

\- Bah tu sais ! Le grand, blond avec les beaux yeux bleus sur lequel tu fantasmes depuis l'université !

Hinata rougit aussitôt et plaqua une main sur la bouche de son amie en lui intimant de parler moins fort. Tenten la regarda et souffla doucement.

\- Tu sais… Tu ferais mieux de te chercher un mec qui n'a pas un enfant de 5 ans, qui n'a pas déjà divorcé et qui n'a pas sauté la moitié de Konoha… Et surtout, trouve-toi un mec qui est gentil et accessible, pas comme lui…

Tenten se trouvait en face d'Hinata. Elles avaient toutes les deux leur bureau face à face. Elles se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Elles étaient meilleures amies depuis tout ce temps et Tenten avait pu remarquer l'évolution des sentiments d'Hinata envers leur patron actuel tout au cours de sa vie.

\- Enfin Hinata ! Il faut te reprendre ! Tu ne peux pas rester seule toute ta vie sous-prétexte que tu fais un patron-complex ! Ton dernier petit copain remonte à il y a au moins deux ans… Et je ne te parle pas de sexe ! Comment tu peux tenir sans t'envoyer en l'air pendant plus d'un an ?! C'est une ignominie.

\- C'est normal pour toi c'est facile. Tu es avec mon cousin depuis le lycée. Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon voilà tout…

\- Non toi tu attends qu'un jour, Naruto se réveille en se disant : « Mais oui ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! Hinata Hyûga dont je n'ai jamais remarqué l'existence est la femme de ma vie ! »

Tenten avait fait partie du même club de natation à l'université où ils s'entendaient plutôt bien tous les deux. Il avait ensuite reprit la boite de ses défunts parents qui avait coulé depuis une quinzaine d'années et avait mis un peu moins de 5 cinq ans pour lui redonner sa splendeur d'antan. Aujourd'hui, Uzumaki corp était la plus grande maison d'édition de la ville de Konoha. Naruto devait beaucoup à Tenten qui l'avait soutenu depuis le début. Cette dernière avait fait embaucher Hinata quelques temps après.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, râla-t-elle. Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un samedi.

Tenten ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ?! Avec qui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!

\- Parce que je suis sortie avec Ino et que je ne me souviens presque de rien de la soirée…

\- Vous êtes sorties que toutes les deux ?!

\- C'était une soirée pour les célibataires… On n'allait pas vous proposer à toi, Temari ou Sakura…

Tenten fit mine de bouder un peu et puis finalement ramena son menton sur ses mains entrelacées en s'appuyant sur son bureau avec ses coudes.

\- Mais dis-moi alors, tu t'es trouvée un petit copain ? Racontes à ta meilleure amie !

\- Moi je ne pense pas que ça aboutira mais Ino, elle s'est trouvé un garçon qu'elle avait l'air de vraiment apprécier. Elle m'a laissé pour danser avec lui au milieu de la soirée et ensuite je me suis faite draguée par des vieux pervers avant qu'un beau jeune brun ne vienne me parler… Il a fait fuir les pervers et m'a payé des verres toute la soirée même si je n'avais pas mis mes lentilles. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, on a été dans son appartement et on a bu encore et après… Enfin voilà quoi…

Hinata rougit fortement ce qui amusa beaucoup sa meilleure amie.

\- Et ensuite quoi ?! La taquina la brune aux macarons.

\- Ensuite on a… C-couché ensemble et je suis partie à l'aube sans lui laisser mes coordonnées. Finit-elle d'une traite.

\- QUOIII ?! Cria Tenten en se levant brusquement.

Hinata rougit et demanda à Tenten de se calmer. En effet, tout le personnel s'était retourné vers elle, attirant même un petit regard de la part de Naruto. Tenten s'excusa et se rassit.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie comme une voleuse ? Demanda-t-elle avec un ton de reproche.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste eu l'impression que ça n'irait pas plus loin que du sexe alors je suis partie avant d'être embarrassée…

\- Mais même si c'était que du sexe… Au moins tu aurais pu en profiter s'il était devenu ton plan cul !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire l'amour trois fois par jour Tenten… Souffla Hinata.

\- Heureusement parce que sinon tu serais mal barrée… Bon, c'était dans quel bar ?

\- Le Buck.

\- Wouah ! C'est super chic comme bar ça !

Tenten avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait mis les pieds dans un endroit aussi chic. La file d'attente était tellement grande à l'entrée, qu'à six heures du matin, la moitié des personnes n'étaient toujours pas rentrée dedans.

\- Oui c'est Ino qui connaissait le videur de la soirée. Elle nous a fait rentrer.

\- Mais ça veut dire que si tu as rencontré ton mystérieux jeune homme dedans c'est qu'il doit être chic ! Il fait quoi dans la vie ?

\- Il est vétérinaire. Il s'appelle Kiba Inuzuka.

\- Ah mais alors tu peux le retrouver ! Et toi tu lui as dit quoi sur ton travail ? Pas que tu craquais pour ton patron j'espère !

Hinata eut un petit rire lorsque Tenten s'était approchée de son oreille en enjambant son bureau avec son corps pour se rapprocher de son amie.

\- TENTEN ! S'exclama une voix masculine.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement vers son patron avec une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

\- Je ne te paye pas pour que tu papotes ! Annonça-t-il durement.

Hinata se sentit directement coupable. Le blond ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard.

\- OUI ! Cria-t-elle en mimant un salut militaire. Patron tyrannique, ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Moi ?! S'étonna faussement Tenten. Rien du tout !

Naruto, qui avait très bien entendu, se détendit un peu et sourit du coin de la bouche. Le sourire qui faisait fondre Hinata depuis qu'elle était à peine majeure. Personne dans les bureaux ne s'étonnait de voir Naruto et Tenten se disputer. Ils le faisaient souvent.

Naruto rentra dans son bureau et Tenten se rassit à sa place. Hinata scruta le sourire de son amie qui commençait à apparaitre en même temps que le sien. Elles ne purent pas se retenir très longtemps et partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Ah la vache, se plaignit Tenten en essuyant une larme. Ça fait mal aux abdos.

Hinata confirma en essuyant des gouttes de larmes sur les verres de ses lunettes.

\- En tout cas Hinata, j'espère que tu décrocheras ton portable pour « prendre rendez-vous » avec ton vétérinaire ! Dit Tenten avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne sais pas, rigola Hinata. On verra…

o0O0o

\- Alors vous avez enfin sauté le pas ? Demanda une blonde qui avait deux couettes hautes sur la tête. Tu verras, se marier c'est magique !

\- Comment il t'a demandé ? Demanda une Ino toute excitée.

\- Il m'a fait un chemin de pétales de roses de mon bureau jusqu'à chez nous, où là il m'attendait, genou à terre avec un écrin en velours...

\- C'est vrai ?! C'est trop romantique !

\- T'es sérieuse de me croire Ino ? Demanda Tenten. Il y a 15 kilomètres entre chez moi et mon travail…

\- Ça n'en aurait été que plus romantique, rêva Ino.

\- Alors comment il t'a dit ? Demanda Sakura impatiente de savoir.

Les cinq amies s'étaient réunies après l'annonce du mariage de Tenten et de Neji. Elles étaient toutes enchantées par cette nouvelle.

\- On était en train de se disputer à cause d'une de ses collègues qui le colle trop à mon goût… C'est parti en vrille très vite et quand je m'énerve, je balance des trucs partout… Du coup on a eu beaucoup de dispute en même temps… Pour la vaisselle sale, pour sa collègue, pour la table bancale… Bref, des futilités… Et je me suis mise dans une colère noire et je me suis dirigée vers son tiroir à sous-vêtements et j'ai tout balancé dans la chambre comme une furie pendant qu'on criait encore. Mais je me suis vite tue quand je suis tombée sur un écrin rouge. J'ai regardé la boîte, choquée. Il me la vite pris des mains en rougissant et en détournant le regard. J'étais sur le cul et je n'ai pas réagi quand il m'a pris la main et qu'il a mis doucement le genou à terre en me demandant de devenir Tenten Hyûga. C'était merveilleux même si j'étais fatiguée, décoiffée, en pyjama… J'ai dit oui et on s'est vite consolés par une partie de jambes en l'air ! Il a commencé par me faire un c…

\- STOP ! S'écria la brune à la frange droite. On a compris Tenten…

Tenten rigola et but son verre. Elle se vanta du diamant de sa bague devant ses amies. De leur groupe, seule Temari était mariée avec Shikamaru, le meilleur ami d'Ino. Sakura sortait avec Sasuke, le meilleur ami de Naruto. Et Ino sortait avec l'homme de la boîte, appelé Sai, depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Alors maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'Hinata qui est toujours seule ?

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à ma vie amoureuse, se défendit la brune.

\- C'est plutôt que tu essayes de tout faire pour plaire à ton patron ! Rigola Temari.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour il te remarquera ? Demanda rhétoriquement Sakura. Naruto n'a jamais mentionné ton nom à Sasuke. Et je tanne Sasuke pour me prévenir si un jour il lui en parle.

Hinata se sentit un peu nulle face à ses amies qui avaient trouvé l'âme sœur. Elle, elle avait 28 ans et pourtant elle n'avait pas tenu plus de 6 mois avec un homme. Son travail lui prenait trop de temps et en plus elle fantasmait sur son patron… Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle se trouve sérieusement quelqu'un et qu'elle arrête de se bercer d'illusions…

\- Et sinon, changea de sujet Ino. C'est pour quand ?

\- Dans 8 mois, en été.

\- Aussi tôt ?! S'étonna Temari. C'est beaucoup de travail d'organiser un mariage tu sais…

\- Oui mais nous ça sera un petit mariage comparé au tien Tem' ! Moi je n'ai pas de famille et Neji n'a que Hiashi, le père d'Hinata, Hinata et Hanabi. Alors ça sera essentiellement les amis. Donc en soi, il y aura Tem' et Shika, Kankurô et Gaara, Ino et Sai (si ça dure), précisa la brune en subissant un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la dite Ino. Saku et Sasu, Choji, sa femme Karui et leur petite Chouchou. Lee et Gai-sensei, Shino, Hinata et enfin Naruto et son fils Boruto. Du moins, ça, ça sera pour la cérémonie. Après pour le repas et la célébration on sera plus.

Hinata réfléchissait. Elle était sûre de se retrouver à une table de célibataire avec Lee et Gai. Elle allait passer la soirée à subir les brailleries de ce duo bizarre.

\- Tu vas me mettre à la table des célibataires ?! Lança Hinata en pointant son doigt sur elle.

Tenten la regarda gênée.

\- Bah… Tu sais… Ce n'est pas facile de faire les tables…

\- Tu ne vas pas mettre ta demoiselle d'honneur avec les coupes au bol super actives…

\- Vois le bon côté des choses ! S'exclama Sakura. Naruto fera partit de cette table aussi !

Hinata regarda Tenten. Elle avait l'air gênée et se racla la gorge.

\- En fait… Il m'a dit que c'était hors de question qu'il soit à la table des célibataires paumés et qu'il viendrait accompagné…

Hinata était choquée.

\- Alors lui tu le mets sur la table des couples quand il te le demande et moi tu me laisses seule ?

\- Ne t'énerve pas Hina ! Je sais que ce n'est pas cool mais c'est quand même mon patron après être mon ami…

\- Oui ! Confirma Ino. Et puis, lui il a juste à lever le petit doigt pour qu'une femme l'accompagne à ce mariage. Alors que…

Ino s'arrêta en sentant le regard noir que lui lançait Tenten.

\- Alors que moi c'est impossible… Finit la brune.

Hinata s'arrêta et se lança dans une profonde réflexion.

\- Hinata… Souffla Tenten.

\- Prévois-moi à la table des gens en couple Tenten. Déclara Hinata. Je viendrais accompagnée.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Tenten. Mais avec qui ?

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que je me case. Je vais « prendre rendez-vous » avec mon vétérinaire.

Tandis que Tenten lui offrit un regard plein de sous-entendus, les autres ne comprirent pas l'allusion.

o0O0o

\- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE TSUNADE ! Cria le blond dans son bureau. Tu te rends compte que tu veux partir plus de six mois aux Etats-Unis avec l'hermite pas net ?! Je ne peux pas garder Boruto aussi longtemps… Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi mais je n'ai pas le temps !

Les deux employées se regardèrent. Encore une dispute avec Tsunade, la grand-mère de cœur de Naruto. La mère de Boruto, un mannequin dénommé Shion, avait déposé le petit lorsqu'il venait de naître et était partie dans un autre pays sans jamais redonner de nouvelle d'elle. Depuis c'était essentiellement Tsunade qui s'occupait du petit mais étant elle-même très occupée par ses fonctions de maire, le petit passait d'une nounou à l'autre. Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer non plus avec son entreprise en plein essor.

\- Pauvre petit… Souffla Hinata.

\- Oui… D'après Naruto, le petit passe de nounou à nounou qui s'occupe de lui pendant que Tsunade ou lui travaillent. Naruto n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser avec lui… Ce petit est en train de grandir sans mère ni père…

\- C'est triste… Je connais ça aussi…

\- Moi aussi…

Elles se regardèrent, tout d'un coup déprimées, et se replongèrent dans leur travail avant que Tenten ne reprenne la parole.

\- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Kiba ?

\- On s'est vu quelques fois… Répondit-elle pensivement. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été content que je le rappelle. Il est gentil et galant… On va voir comment ça évolue.

\- Ne fais pas tout foirer Hinata sinon je te vire de la table des gens en couple ! Menaça sa meilleure amie.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit-elle en souriant.

o0O0o

\- Alors ? Demanda Tenten. Comment va ta vie amoureuse Naruto ?

Naruto s'étouffa presque avec le morceau de viande qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Tenten et Neji l'avait invité à manger pour lui parler de quelque chose.

\- Eh bien… ça allait bien avant que Tsunade ne parte pour les Etats-Unis la semaine dernière… Maintenant c'est compliqué puisque j'ai Boruto à la maison.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Neji.

\- Je n'ai rien eu de sérieux depuis Shion mais maintenant je ne peux plus ramener de femmes à mon appartement alors qu'il y a Boruto… En plus, il me fait payer cher le fait que je sois très absent. Il va à la maternelle mais je ne peux pas aller le chercher et je rentre tard le soir… Il fait renvoyer toutes les nounous que j'embauche en les menant à bout… Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire…

\- Tu n'as qu'à être plus présent ! S'exclama Tenten.

\- Je ne peux pas Tenten, soupira-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'on va bientôt publier un livre qui devrait être un best-seller…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison… Ton enfant est en train de grandir sans parents… Comme toi, comme Neji ou comme moi. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que c'est difficile !

Elle parlait durement mais c'était comme ça qu'il fallait parler à Naruto pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Hum… Bon ! Enchaina-t-il. Vous ne m'avez pas invité pour que je vous parle de ma vie compliquée ! Que voulez-vous me demander ?

Neji et Tenten se regardèrent et sourirent avant de regarder de nouveau Naruto.

\- J'aimerai que tu sois mon témoin, demanda Neji sans détour.

\- Qu-Quoi ?! S'écria Naruto. Sérieux ?!

\- Oui.

\- Wouah ! C'est sûr que je veux !

Naruto prit Neji de force dans ses bras avant de se rassoir et continuer le repas avec une certaine excitation.

\- Le weekend prochain on fait une virée entre homme, commença Neji. Il y aura Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, Shino et moi. Tu veux venir ?

Naruto réfléchit à tout le travail qu'il avait encore à faire.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail…

\- Allez, insista Tenten. Tu peux bien faire une pause de temps en temps !

\- Mais je ferais quoi avec Boruto ? je ne peux pas lui prendre une nounou pendant un weekend entier…

\- Tu n'auras qu'à le déposer chez Hinata ! On fait une soirée entre filles pendant ce temps. Il y aura la femme de Choji avec leur fille du même âge que Boruto !

\- Le laisser qu'avec des femmes ? Je ne sais pas si ça va lui plaire…

\- Mais si ! ça sera mieux que s'il restait chez toi à te regarder travailler !

Aïe ! Une autre pique cinglante de Tenten.

\- Bon… D'accord. Mais je ne sais qui est Hinata…

\- C'est ma demoiselle d'honneur ! Dit fièrement Tenten.

\- Tu m'enverras l'adresse par SMS ? Je dois l'emmener à qu'elle heure ? Il dormira là-bas ?

\- A 19 heures 30 ça sera bien. Et je pense que ça sera préférable qu'il dorme là-bas, vu que vous allez à Suna.

\- D'accord, lui sourit-il, content d'avoir une soirée entre hommes dans la ville des casinos et des boites de nuit.

o0O0o

\- Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Et je vous présente mon fils Boruto. Enchanté.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle était bouche bée et avait envie de pleurer. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle travaillait pour lui et ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Elle déglutit difficilement et lui répondit.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Hinata Hyûga, enchantée.

Elle décida de ne pas lui dire qu'elle travaillait pour lui depuis au moins 5 ans pour s'éviter une auto-honte de plus. Elle regarda plus bas pour saluer son fils. Il était blond avec des yeux aussi bleus que son père. Sur ses petites joues se trouvaient les mêmes marques que celles de Naruto, à la différence que le petit garçon n'en avait que deux sur chaque joue au lieu de trois. Il avait vraiment une gueule d'ange, encore plus que son père. C'était un mini Naruto. Littéralement. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à la même hauteur que le petit garçon qui se cachait derrière la jambe de son père.

\- Bonjour Boruto, je m'appelle Hinata. Tu vas bien ?

Boruto se cacha encore plus derrière les jambes de son père, timide, mais lui répondit tout de même par un petit hochement de tête imperceptible. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu aussi timide. Il détailla la demoiselle d'honneur. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà vu. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins avec une frange retenue en arrière par des barrettes qui dégageait son visage. Ses yeux étaient scintillants et magnifiquement blancs. Il n'en avait jamais vu des aussi beaux. La même couleur que ceux de Neji mais en mille fois plus expressifs et plus brillants. Hinata portait ses lentilles ce soir-là. Le noir qu'elle avait mis autour de ses yeux ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté de ceux-ci. Elle semblait très naturelle. Elle portait un jean noir qui collait ses jambes galbées avec un haut kaki fendu dans le dos. Elle avait un corps avec des formes et c'était joli, pensa le blond. Des seins plus gros que la moyenne, des fesses rebondies, une taille mince. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il s'en serait souvenu sinon.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend avec impatience ! Tu veux bien que je te la présente ?

Elle lui tendit sa main et attendit une réaction de la part du garçon. Le petit garçon hésita quelques instants avant de doucement prendre la main d'Hinata. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se releva pour accompagner Boruto voir Chouchou.

\- Entrez, je vous en prie, proposa Hinata.

\- Non je…

\- NARUTO ! Cria une voix dans le salon. Viens nous dire bonjour ! Y'en a quelques-unes qui veulent t'admirer !

\- C'est… ? Demanda Naruto en se tournant vers Hinata.

\- Tenten a peut-être… Un peu trop bu dans l'après-midi…

Naruto rigola et suivit Hinata dans le couloir. Hinata habitait dans une petite maison terre-plein. Elle devait avoir 100m². Deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine, un salon et un bureau. C'était largement suffisant pour elle. Elle avait déménagé de son appartement 1 an auparavant voulant être plus posée dans une maison et avoir un petit jardin dans lequel elle pouvait se détendre et jardiner.

\- Vous êtes douée avec les enfants, constata-t-il avec un sourire à son attention.

Hinata rougit automatiquement et garda la tête dans un sens opposé au regard de Naruto.

\- J'ai… Je les aime bien, répondit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où toutes les femmes se trouvaient, un verre de vin à la main pour la plupart. Il y avait Temari, Sakura, Ino, Karui et Tenten.

\- Bonsoir, salua Naruto.

\- Naruto ! Crièrent Sakura et Tenten en lui sautant au cou.

Naruto les accueillit gentiment en les repoussant tout autant en gentleman. Il regarda Hinata et s'adressa à elle avec un sourire qui lui fit chavirer le cœur.

\- Apparemment, Tenten n'est pas la seule à être pompette.

Tenten se redressa et faussement choquée se mit devant Hinata.

\- C'est toi qui lui as dit que j'étais bourrée ?! Mais je n'ai pas bu !

Naruto douta vraiment de ça. Il regarda Tenten changer d'expression en regardant le sol.

\- OOOH ! S'écria-t-elle. Mais c'est le petit Boruto ! Tu viens me dire bonjour ?!

Boruto prit automatiquement peur de cette femme qui criait beaucoup. Il se cacha directement dans les jambes d'Hinata, qui rougit de cette proximité. Doucement elle éloigna Tenten qui se laissa faire, dépitée que le petit ne veuille pas lui faire un bisou.

\- Tu lui fais peur Tenten, rigola la brune.

Elle se baissa et le reprit par la main.

\- Je vais te présenter Chouchou, tu me suis ?

Boruto hocha la tête. Elle l'emmena dans le coin de la pièce où Chouchou était en train de jouer avec des barbies. Naruto la suivit du regard pendant que Tenten l'entrainait dans le salon où il dut faire la bise à toutes les femmes.

\- Chouchou, appela Hinata. Je te présente Boruto. Il a le même âge que toi. Tu veux bien jouer avec lui ?

La petite fille à la peau aussi brune que sa mère et la corpulence de son père leva ses yeux couleur or vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle le fixa longuement avant de sourire.

\- Oui Hinata. Il pourra faire Ken !

Hinata lui offrit un sourire en retour et lâcha la main du petit Boruto. Il la regarda inquiet mais elle le rassura avec un sourire.

\- Je suis juste à côté, avec la maman de Chouchou et Tenten que tu connais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord, lui dit Boruto avec un grand sourire.

Le sourire de l'enfant lui rappela celui de son père. Un très joli sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui.

Hinata se retourna vers les mamans qui « persécutaient » le beau Naruto. Elle s'avança en riant de la situation. Les femmes se retournèrent vers elle ce qui donna à Naruto l'occasion d'y aller.

Il alla embrasser son fils en lui demanda de bien se comporter et s'excusa auprès de la gente féminine. Il déposa le sac de Boruto dans un coin en se retournant pour expliquer sa fuite une dernière fois.

\- Je dois y aller, vos copains et maris m'attendent. Ce fut un plaisir, les salua-t-il.

\- Je vous raccompagne, proposa Hinata.

\- Merci.

Hinata le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Je vous remercie de me le garder ce soir et cette nuit.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Il est adorable, complimenta la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- C'est qu'il est encore timide, rigola le blond. Dans 2 heures, vous aurez du mal à le supporter !

\- Ça j'en doute…

\- Au revoir Hinata.

Elle rougit fortement en entendant son prénom de la bouche de Naruto.

\- Au revoir monsieur Uzumaki.

Il lui sourit et elle le regarda se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait pu penser d'elle. Elle entendit les femmes rirent comme si elles étaient en train de prendre leur première cuite. Elle paniqua. Et si Naruto pensait qu'elle allait, elle aussi boire de l'alcool alors qu'elle devait surveiller son fils ?

\- Monsieur Uzumaki ! Appela-t-elle en le suivant dans l'allée.

Il se retourna pour être face à elle, un sourcil levé d'incompréhension.

\- Je… C'était juste pour vous prévenir que je ne boirais pas d'alcool, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Temari non plus n'en boira pas, vu qu'elle est…

Le jeune père pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension encore une fois.

\- Enceinte… Termina la brune.

Naruto paru à moitié surpris. Après tout, Shikamaru avait 30 ans et Temari en avait 32.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas. En plus grâce à vous, c'est moi qui vais pouvoir en profiter ce soir.

Il agrémenta sa réponse avec un petit clin d'œil qui fit chavirer le cœur de la brune. Elle lui sourit et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 2!

Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 1 ! A bientôt !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup !

Bises !

LBubu

\- Merci pour la soirée Hinataaaaa ! Remercia Tenten.

\- Oui merciii Hinaaa ! Chanta Sakura et Ino ensemble.

Il était une heure du matin passé. Karui était partie avec Chouchou qui somnolait il y avait 1 heure. Elle avait couché Boruto en même temps que Karui était partie. Ils avaient joué ensemble tous les deux et s'étaient apparemment bien amusés. Naruto avait raison, Boruto s'était déridé après. Au bout de deux heures, il jouait aux indiens avec Chouchou et courrait partout dans la maison en se tapotant sur la bouche.

Temari s'était portée volontaire pour ramener les ivrognes chez elles.

\- De rien, sourit Hinata. On se voit lundi Tenten ! A bientôt Temari ! Dormez bien Sakura et Ino. Faites attention sur la route ! Il commence à neiger !

\- Salut !

Hinata resta dans l'entrée jusqu'à voir ses amies partir en voiture en plaignant Temari qui devait encore faire la tournée des maisons pour les ramener chez elles.

Hinata rentra chez elle et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle se mit à ramasser tous les verres qui trainaient pour les ramener dans la cuisine et les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle en fit tomber un en cours de route et il se brisa en mille morceaux sur le plancher de son couloir. Elle jura intérieurement et fit attention de ne pas marcher pieds nus sur les bouts de verres. Elle mit les verres sales dans le lave-vaisselle et se munit d'une pelle et d'un balai pour ramasser le verre brisé.

Elle avança vers le verre et commença à balayer.

\- Tu vas te couper, la prévint une petite voix endormie.

Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir la petite bouille endormie de Boruto qui venait vers elle. Il serrait fort un torchon abimé qui lui servait apparemment de doudou.

\- Ne t'approche pas Boruto. Il y a peut-être du verre qui a été projeté.

Le petit s'arrêta net.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Tu veux aller te recoucher ?

Le petit fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Non je veux t'attendre.

Hinata lui sourit et finit sa tache de ramasser le verre cassé. Elle rangea ensuite les bouteilles, les bols d'apéro et passa un coup d'éponge sur la table basse du salon.

Quand elle eut finit, elle accompagna Boruto dans la chambre d'amis, de là où il était sorti quelques minutes avant.

Elle l'invita à se coucher dedans et lui remonta la couverture jusqu'au cou. Elle le regarda quelques instants et lui sourit.

\- Bonne nuit Boruto. Ma chambre est en face de la tienne. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as un problème.

Elle se retourna mais il l'interpella.

\- Hinata ?

\- Oui Boruto ?

\- Est-ce que tu es ma nouvelle nounou ?

Hinata fut surprise par la question. Elle se tourna vers lui et revint sur ses pas.

\- Non Boruto. Je rends juste un service à ton papa.

\- Alors quand papa viendra me chercher, je te reverrai plus ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

Boruto réfléchi quelques temps avant de reparler.

\- Alors je ne veux pas que papa vienne me chercher !

Hinata fut très étonnée par ce qu'il sous-entendait. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour pouvoir lui expliquer quelque chose.

\- Boruto, si ton père ne vient pas te chercher demain, il sera très triste tu comprends ? Et puis tu ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours. Tu auras école lundi.

\- Je n'aime pas l'école, se plaignit Boruto.

\- Oh… Et est-ce que tu aimes jouer dehors ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Oui ! Beaucoup !

\- Alors si tu me promets de bien dormir sagement cette nuit, demain, avant que ton père ne vienne te chercher, on pourra jouer tous les deux dehors. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Alors dors bien, Boruto.

Boruto ferma les yeux et Hinata partit, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, retira ses lentilles, prit sa douche et se lava les dents avant d'aller se coucher.

o0O0o 

\- Hinata ! Hinataaaa !

Boruto secoua Hinata dans tous les sens. Il s'était réveillé et avait attendu un peu avant d'aller voir Hinata dans sa chambre pour la réveiller.

La femme se retourna de l'autre côté en rabattant la couette sur son visage.

\- Humm… Laisse-moi dormir Hanabi… Marmonna-t-elle.

Boruto la regarda, un sourcil levé d'étonnement. Il monta sur le lit de la femme et commença à sauter dessus pour la réveiller.

\- Hinata ! Hinata ! Réveilles-toi !

La femme ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur des yeux bleus qui la fixaient à un centimètre de son visage. Elle sursauta et paniqua.

\- Naruto ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle en cachant sa chemise de nuit avec la couette.

Boruto la regarda amusé.

\- Je ne suis pas Naruto, je suis Boruto !

La voix du petit homme lui fit revenir les souvenirs de la veille. Elle avait gardé Boruto, le fils de Naruto pour une nuit. Elle soupira de soulagement.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais… Peu importe. Tu es déjà réveillé ? Tu as faim ?

\- Non j'ai pas faim, j'ai envie de jouer dehors ! Comme tu as dit hier !

Hinata regarda son réveil. 7 heures du matin. Comment pouvait-il se réveiller si tôt et déjà vouloir dépenser son énergie ? Elle retira sa couverture de dessus d'elle et se leva après s'être étirée. Elle prit un peignoir, qu'elle mit pour cacher sa courte chemise de nuit et mit ses énormes lunettes de vue. Elle prit Boruto dans ses bras pour le descendre du lit et l'emmener dans la cuisine.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse des pancakes d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Des pane kailleque ? S'interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est des sortes de crêpes. Comme ça, après un bon petit déjeuner, tu pourras être en forme pour qu'on s'amuse dans la neige.

Le garçon acquiesça, content qu'elle lui fasse son petit déjeuner. Elle lui proposa d'aller regarder la télé pendant qu'elle préparait les crêpes mais il voulait rester avec elle. Elle mélangeait les ingrédients lorsqu'il lui posa une question.

\- Pourquoi tu portes des lunettes ?

Hinata se tâta le visage automatiquement pour remonter ses lunettes par reflexe.

\- Parce que je ne vois pas bien quand je ne les ai pas.

\- Donc hier tu ne voyais pas bien ?

\- Si parce que je portais des lentilles.

Elle vit l'expression d'interrogation et répondit à son interrogation muette.

\- C'est comme des lunettes que tu poses sur tes yeux et qui permettent de bien voir. Comme ça, tu peux ne pas avoir de lunettes et bien voir en même temps, tu comprends ?

Le petit secoua la tête de haut en bas.

\- Tu es plus belle sans tes lunettes, l'informa le petit.

Hinata regarda le petit. Elle ne savait si elle devait le prendre pour un compliment ou pas. Elle portait ses lunettes pratiquement tout le temps. En tout cas, comme on dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants…

\- Tu pourras remettre tes lentiles tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il en se trompant sur le mot.

Elle rigola pour la faute qu'il avait faite.

\- Oui, mais seulement si tu m'aides à mélanger ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le regard du garçon s'illumina et elle le porta pour l'assoir sur le comptoir de sa cuisine.

\- C'est la première fois que tu cuisines ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il. Mes nounous de d'habitudes viennent et me surveillent en s'asseyant sur le canapé de mon papa et mamie Tsunade est nulle en cuisine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te montrer comment faire. D'accord ?

Le petit hocha la tête et regarda comment il fallait faire. Il prit alors à son tour le fouet et se concentra pour faire comme elle l'avait fait avant.

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien Boruto.

Une fois les pancakes prêts, Hinata les mis dans deux assiettes et sortit des fraises, une orange et la chantilly. Boruto se demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire et la regarda en montant sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine.

\- Tu préfères un bonhomme ou un ours ? Demanda-t-elle au petit.

\- UN OURS ! Cria-t-il.

La femme rigola devant tant d'enthousiasme et découpa deux tranches d'orange qu'elle passa sous le pancake pour faire deux oreilles. Elle enleva ensuite la queue des fraises et les plaça pour faire deux yeux. Elle finit par prendre la chantilly et la secoua.

\- Tu veux qu'il soit en colère ou content ?

\- En colère, en colère !

Elle forma un ovale horizontal sur le bas du visage et ajouta des dents pointues et des sourcils froncés.

\- TADAM ! S'exclama-t-elle, fière de son chef d'œuvre.

\- WOUAH ! S'émerveilla le garçon.

\- Je me fais un ours gentil et après on pourra aller le manger sur le canapé devant la télé. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Ah non ! S'écria-t-il. On ne peut pas le manger !

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est trop bien fait !

Hinata réfléchit et demanda à Boruto de l'attendre dans la cuisine. Elle alla chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre et revint avec son portable dans la cuisine.

\- Et si… On prenait une photo pour pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ce qu'on a fait ? Comme ça on peut le manger mais on pourra toujours le voir après.

\- D'accord !

Hinata se mit devant Boruto et lui demanda de lever un pouce. Il le fit et la suivante, il imitait à sa manière un ours méchant.

\- Parfait !

\- Et toi ? Demanda Boruto. Tu ne prends pas de photo ?

\- Il faut que je fasse mon ours d'abord !

Elle se prenait totalement au jeu de la nounou parfaite. Elle fit son ours gentil à lunettes et prit un selfie avec Boruto et elle et les deux pancakes.

Ils allèrent s'installer ensuite dans le canapé pour manger leur petit déjeuner devant les dessins animés. Elle fut étonnée que Boruto connaisse beaucoup d'épisode. Il lui dit simplement qu'il la regardait beaucoup en attendant que son père rentre du travail.

Une fois les pancakes finis, Hinata ramena les assiettes dans l'évier de la cuisine et demanda ensuite à Boruto de venir pour prendre une douche.

\- J'aime pas prendre la douche !

\- Tu veux prendre un bain ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux venaient soudain de s'illuminer.

\- Avec beaucoup de mousse ?!

\- Avec beaucoup de mousse si tu veux, rigola-t-elle.

Elle lui dit de regarder encore un peu la télé pendant que le bain coulait. Elle régla la bonne température avant de verser beaucoup (un peu trop ?) de savon à l'intérieur pour que ça mousse.

Elle le rejoignit et 10 minutes plus tard elle lui demanda d'y aller. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, Hinata n'en crut pas ses yeux. La mousse avait débordé de la baignoire. Elle en avait beaucoup trop mis… Elle regarda les yeux de Boruto, c'était comme si il venait de voir le père noël. Elle sortit son appareil photo et commença à filmer sa réaction très marrante.

\- C'est… Commença-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux. C'EST TROP COOL !

Il courut vers la mousse pour la lancer en l'air.

\- Il neige !

En parlant de neige, Hinata avait entendu dire à la télé qu'il avait beaucoup neigé cette nuit. De toute façon elle verrait tout à l'heure en ouvrant ses volets. Elle continua à filmer Boruto qui lançait la neige en l'air. Il lui en lança dessus et elle s'avança près de lui pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Elle éteignit ensuite la caméra et elle lui demanda d'aller dans le bain. Il s'exécuta avec plaisir et rentra dans le bain.

\- C'est le meilleur bain ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle était assise à côté de lui dans la mousse, et pendant qu'il s'amusait dans le bain, elle retomba quelque peu en enfance. Elle se prit totalement au jeu et mit de la mousse tout autour de sa bouche, afin de créer une énorme barbe blanche.

\- Regardes Boruto, je suis le père noël. HOHOHO !

Boruto explosa de rire, et se fit lui aussi une barbe immense.

\- Hinata, prends une photo ! Je veux montrer à papa !

Elle s'exécuta et le prit en photo. Elle en fit une autre en selfie avec lui et elle, seulement pour elle cette fois.

Ils s'amusèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'Hinata ne le sorte du bain de peur qu'il prenne froid. Elle mit ensuite ses lentilles et habilla Boruto avant d'aller s'habiller elle-même.

Quand Hinata ouvrit les volets de la cuisine qui donnait sur son jardin avant (côté rue), elle poussa un petit cri d'exclamation.

\- Boruto ! Il a neigé partout ! Tout est blanc !

Boruto se précipita vers elle et elle dû le porter pour qu'il puisse voir la neige qui s'étendait sur le sol du jardin.

\- Ton papa vient te chercher à qu'elle heure ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Il a dit qu'il viendrait avant de manger le midi.

\- Alors ça nous laisse du temps avant que cette neige disparaisse ! Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ?

\- OUII !

Hinata alla chercher le manteau de Boruto pour le lui enfiler. Il était assez chaud. Par contre, il n'avait pas de gant. Elle réfléchit et alla voir dans ses vieilles affaires. Elle retrouva des vieux gants appartenant à sa sœur. Ils seraient un peu grands mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elle retrouva aussi un bonnet à la taille de Boruto et sortit à son tour un manteau, des gants et un bonnet pour elle.

\- Tiens Boruto. Ce sont les gants d'Hanabi donc ils sont roses mais au moins tu n'auras pas froid.

\- Qui c'est Hanabi ? Demanda le garçon en laissant Hinata lui mettre les gants. Tu m'as appelé comme ça ce matin aussi.

\- Hanabi c'est ma petite sœur. Elle est grande maintenant mais elle aussi venait me réveiller en sautant sur mon lit quand on était petite. Ça m'a fait penser à elle.

Elle lui sourit et enfila ses affaires à son tour.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui

Ils sortirent dehors à l'avant car son petit jardin arrière était protégé par un auvent, et même Hinata était émerveillée. Les premières neiges de l'hiver en Janvier… Elle n'en espérait plus cette année. Boruto se jeta dans la neige. Elle lui dit de faire attention tout de même, même s'il y avait bien 20cm de neige.

Boruto s'amusait à former des boules lorsqu'Hinata lui montra quelque chose. Elle s'allongea dans la neige, le ventre en l'air et secoua ses jambes de droite à gauche et ses bras de bas en haut. Lorsqu'elle se releva, à sa place, il y avait la trace d'un ange. Une silhouette avec des ailes.

Il n'hésita pas à se rouler par terre à son tour.

\- On fait le plus gros bonhomme de neige de la terre ?! Demanda Boruto des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Le plus gros ça va être difficile mais je veux bien essayer de faire trois étages, l'informa doucement Hinata.

Ils commencèrent par faire la plus grosse boule de neige qu'ils prirent pour base. Elle était aussi haute que Boruto. Ça leur avait pris déjà longtemps mais ils n'étaient pas encore fatigués. Ils attaquèrent le corps du bonhomme.

\- Encore plus gros, plus gros ! Déclara Boruto.

\- Encore ? S'étonna la brune. Mais si on fait la boule trop grosse elle va être de la même taille que la première…

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Moins grosse, moins grosse.

Elle rigola. Ce garçon avait illuminé sa journée. Il était vraiment adorable.

\- Je pense qu'on peut la mettre pour faire le corps. Tu ne penses pas ? Comme ça on peut faire la tête !

\- La tête ! La tête !

Ils finirent la tête bien plus vite que les autres boules. Hinata la plaça sur le corps et le bonhomme avait tout de suite de l'allure.

\- Oui ! Il est trop beau !

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il manque quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Réfléchit-il.

\- Il lui faudrait des yeux et des bras à ce pauvre bonhomme. Viens avec moi, on va aller en chercher !

Elle prit la main et l'emmena chercher le nécessaire pour finir le bonhomme de neige.

o0O0o 

Naruto se réveilla doucement. Il se frotta doucement les yeux et jeta un regard à son portable. 10h 35. Mince ! Il devrait se dépêcher pour rentrer à Konoha. Il devait aller chercher son fils. Ce n'était pas le moment de trainer dans la suite d'un hôtel de luxe.

\- Bonjour beau gosse…

Naruto, surpris, tourna sa tête vers la droite. C'était une belle rouquine aux cheveux lisses et au beau visage mais trop maquillé au réveil. Il se posa la question de savoir comment elle serait sans maquillage mais revint vite sur terre. Il se remémorait difficilement la soirée d'hier soir. Il se rappelait d'un casino, d'un bar, puis d'une boite où il avait rencontré cette femme qu'il avait finalement invitée dans son lit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle. Enfin pour lui, deux mois c'était énorme. Il regarda un peu sa conquête de la nuit passée. Elle avait un assez beau corps. Des seins refaits, de toute évidence mais il avait fait pire et mieux en même temps.

\- Salut, répondit-il.

\- Ça te dirait de… Remettre ça… ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant son corps.

\- Désolé, ma femme m'attend à la maison pour midi.

\- Ta femme ?! Tu es marié ?!

L'homme acquiesça. Il savait se défaire rapidement des femmes qu'il emportait dans son lit. Cette fois c'était encore plus facile puisque c'était lui qui partait. Il s'habilla vite, alla se brosser les dents et pris ses affaires.

\- Salut et merci pour cette nuit. Ne reste pas trop, je vais payer jusqu'à midi pas plus, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver à l'heure pour aller prendre son fils. Ensuite il devra vite se remettre au travail. Il avait plein de choses à faire.

o0O0o 

Il arriva chez Hinata vers 12h 15. Il se gara un peu plus loin que chez elle et descendit de sa voiture. Il lui avait acheté du café sur la route. Il arriva devant chez elle juste au moment où son fils et la jeune femme sortaient de la maison, les bras chargés de diverses choses. Ils souriaient et riaient tous les deux. Naruto s'arrêta pour les regarder un peu. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Il détailla le sourire de son fils. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire et rire de cette façon. Et même avec un bonnet et des gants roses, il était mignon. Il détailla ensuite Hinata. Elle avait un long manteau d'hiver noir et ses cheveux étaient détachés et flottaient dans son dos. De la neige restait coincée dedans mais elle avait l'air de s'en fiche un peu. Cette fois sa frange était descendue sur son front et ça lui rappela encore une fois la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle portait un bonnet noir qui remontait sur le haut de sa tête et qui lui allait à merveille. Il détailla ensuite son visage. Un visage d'une beauté naturelle, sans artifice. Un joli sourire encadré par des lèvres charnues et pulpeuses, un petit nez rougit par le froid. Des pommettes saillantes et rougies elles-aussi. Et puis il y avait ses yeux. Des yeux encore plus purs que la neige qui était tombée cette nuit. Il arrêta son observation ici et s'avança vers les deux qui finalisaient leur bonhomme de neige.

Ils avaient rajouté un gros chapeau de paille (une capeline) sur la tête du bonhomme. Des yeux en boutons bleus ciel, une carotte pour le nez, une branche pour un bras et un balai pour l'autre. Boruto avait voulu mettre trois petites branches sur chaque joue pour qu'il ressemble à son père.

\- Joli bonhomme, contasta le père en s'approchant des deux compères.

\- Papa ! S'écria le petit blond en sautant au cou de son père.

Naruto le rattrapa et le souleva d'un bras, d'une facilité déconcertante. Hinata rougit un peu à l'arrivée de Naruto mais était contente que Boruto soit content de le voir.

\- Bonjour monsieur Uzumaki, salua Hinata en se courbant discrètement.

\- Bonjour Hinata, lui sourit-il. Vous pouvez m'appeler Naruto si vous voulez. On pourrait même se tutoyer si vous êtes d'accord. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les vouvoiements.

S'il était vrai que Naruto n'aimait pas vouvoyer les gens, Hinata, elle, n'aimait pas les tutoyer. Et puis comment l'appellerait-elle au travail si elle acceptait ça ?

\- … D'accord… Accepta-t-elle en se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Super ! Je t'ai ramené un café pour te remercier, lui dit-il en lui tendant le mug jetable. Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais alors j'ai pris un cappuccino…

\- Ça va très bien. Merci.

Elle lui sourit les joues en feu.

\- On finit Hinata ? Demanda le petit en quémandant à son père de descendre.

\- On va y aller, l'informa Naruto. On ne va pas te déranger plus que nécessaire.

\- On peut pas finir le bonhomme ? Demanda le fils avec des yeux tout tristes.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, au contraire ! Affirma Hinata. Boruto est un ange.

Naruto accepta, juste le temps de finir le bonhomme. Il fallait seulement rajouter les boutons pour faire les boutons… Boruto avait voulu le faire lui-même. Elle l'avait alors porté pour qu'il puisse mettre le premier en place.

\- Voilà ! S'écria Boruto content. C'est fini !

\- Il est très réussit Boruto. Lui confirma Hinata d'une voix douce. Tu as bien travaillé !

\- Toi aussi ! Lui dit le petit homme.

Naruto ne voulait pas casser leur petit moment mais du travail l'attendait vraiment chez lui.

\- Allez Boruto ! Maintenant on peut y aller, on va chercher tes affaires et on y va.

\- Je veux pas, contesta le petit blond. Je veux rester avec Hinata.

Le père souffla discrètement. Il se mit alors à sa hauteur et le regarda dans le bleu des yeux.

\- Boruto. Hinata a été gentille de te garder hier soir et cette nuit mais maintenant il faut rentrer. Papa a du boulot.

\- Je veux pas partir ! Je vais m'ennuyer avec toi ! Tu travailles toujours pendant que moi je dois rester à rien faire à côté de toi !

Le garçon commençait à pleurer. Cette vision pinça le cœur d'Hinata. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette dans un état pareil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto et eut un deuxième pincement au cœur à cause des yeux bleus si tristes de Naruto.

\- Arrêtes de n'en faire qu'à ta tête Boruto. Le gronda son père. Vas chercher tes affaires et on y va !

Boruto lança un regard noir à son père et partit en direction de la maison.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Naruto. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été désagréable comme ça…

\- N-Non… Il a été adorable. Toute la matinée. Affirma Hinata.

L'homme soupira.

\- Vous êtes bien la première à me dire ça… D'habitude, quand les nounous me le rendent, elles sont toutes en colère pour avoir été avec lui pendant une demi-journée à peine…

\- Elles exagèrent, rigola Hinata.

Naruto rigola avec elle doucement. Puis il y eut un petit silence gêné qu'Hinata brisa.

\- On ferait mieux… D'aller aider Boruto…

\- Oui ! Confirma-t-il.

Naruto accompagna Hinata jusqu'à la porte et entra dans sa maison pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux jours.

\- Boruto ? Appela Hinata. Où tu es ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle se dirigea vers le salon.

\- Boruto ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et répéta le prénom toujours sans réponse. Elle dirigea vers la chambre d'ami où il avait dormi cette nuit.

\- Boruto tu es ici ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et balaya la chambre des yeux sans voir aucune trace du garçon. Elle commença à paniquer.

Elle se retourna vers le père qui ne comprenait pas les yeux inquiets qu'elle avait.

\- Je ne trouve pas Boruto, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Naruto.

Elle ne répondit pas et préféra vite regarder dans la salle de bain et vérifia aussi dans sa chambre. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle essayer de forcer un peu mais rien n'y fit.

\- Boruto ? Appela-t-elle. Tu es là-dedans ? Réponds-moi Boruto, s'il te plait. Ça m'inquiète !

Hinata regarda Naruto avec des yeux paniqués et suppliants. Il comprenait enfin comment son fils faisait tourner la tête de ses nounous. Il se cachait dans une pièce de la maison et ne répondait plus.

\- Boruto ! Gronda Naruto. Tu vas ouvrir la porte tout de suite ou sinon je la défonce et ça va barder pour toi !

Hinata s'étonna un peu du ton que Naruto avait pris mais n'avait en aucun cas son mot à dire sur ça. Ils entendirent un énorme bruit de chute. Hinata se demanda immédiatement ce que ça pouvait être. Son armoire ? Trop lourde pour tomber. Sa table de nuit ? C'est pas impossible.

\- Boruto ?! Appela son père en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Réponds-moi ! Tu t'es fait mal ? ça va ?

Ils n'eurent aucune réponse. Les larmes d'Hinata lui montèrent malgré elle aux yeux. Elle avait peur qu'il se soit assommé avec quelque chose et que ce soit grave.

\- Boruto ?! Réponds ! Continua à s'acharner son père. Tu fais pleurer Hinata ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Hinata cacha ses larmes, honteuse que Naruto les ai vues. Ils entendirent un bruit, quelques pas. Et ils purent enfin entendre la voix du garçon.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je veux rester avec Hinata pour toujours. Toi tu ne penses qu'à travailler tout le temps et tu ne joues jamais avec moi !

Les yeux de Naruto s'assombrirent. Hinata, malgré tout soulagée de l'entendre, sécha ses larmes et s'avança vers sa porte de chambre.

\- Boruto, commença-t-elle. On en a parlé hier soir, tu te souviens ?

\- …

\- Si tu ne rentres pas avec ton papa, il va être très triste. Il est déjà très triste.

\- …

\- Et puis moi je dois aller au travail demain. Et toi tu dois aller à l'école. Alors tu ne peux pas rester enfermé, tu comprends ?

\- …

\- Si tu sors de cette chambre, je te cuisinerais ton plat préféré et vous pourrez rester manger ici tous les deux, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Naruto.

\- Euh… Ou-Oui… Confirma-t-il hésitant.

Ils n'eurent pas de réponse.

\- C'est quoi ton plat préféré Boruto ?

\- … Les… Les ramens, répondit-il hésitant.

\- Les ramens ? Je pense que j'ai de quoi en faire ! Je me mets aux fourneaux tout de suite. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, confirma le gamin.

Hinata cuisina des ramens pendant 30 minutes et mit la table sur la table de la cuisine pour trois personnes. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à manger avec elle, et encore moins son fantasme et son fils mais elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution.

Une fois que tout était prêt, elle s'avança dans le couloir et découvrit Naruto assit par terre en train de discuter avec son fils à travers le mur. Cette vision la fit sourire mais elle retira ce sourire directement, se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

\- C'est prêt, les informa-t-elle.

Naruto se leva et attendit que Boruto daigne ouvrir la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sortit de la chambre d'Hinata, tête baissée. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Ce comportement d'autopunition amusa les deux adultes mais ils ne pouvaient pas le montrer à cause de la bêtise qu'il avait faite. Naruto suivit son fils jusque dans la cuisine où une très bonne odeur de ramen envahissait air.

\- Ça sent bon ! Complimenta Naruto.

\- M-Merci… Rougit-elle.

Elle les invita à prendre place autour de la table ronde et leur servi les pâtes et le bouillon dans un bol.

\- Je suis désolé de t'imposer notre présence, s'excusa Naruto.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie. Ça fait du bien !

Naruto lui sourit et elle fit de même. Ils mangèrent d'abord en silence puis Boruto qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas, imposa sa voix.

\- Je… Commença-t-il hésitant. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, Hinata… Je m'excuse…

Hinata essuya une petite larme qui menaçait de couler au coin de son œil.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Boruto… Tu m'as simplement fait peur… Ne pleures pas d'accord ?

Le petit hocha la tête et reprit son repas où il l'avait arrêté.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, remarqua le père.

\- Oui ! Confirma Boruto. Ce matin on a fait une grosse crêpe en forme d'ours !

\- En forme d'ours ? Répéta le blond le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ! Après on a regardé les dessins animés et après elle m'a fait un bain et il y avait de la mousse partout par terre ! Et dans le bain on a joué à se faire plein de coiffure et de barbe dans la mousse ! On a pris plein de photos ! Tu veux les voir ? Demanda Boruto.

Hinata paniqua. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit au réveil, pas coiffée et avec une barbe en mousse…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine…

\- J'aimerai beaucoup les voir ces photos ! Affirma le blond en voyant bien qu'Hinata hésitait.

\- Non… C'est… Marmonna-t-elle.

Boruto attrapa le téléphone d'Hinata posé à l'autre bout de la table ronde et le montra à son père.

\- C'est sur ça papa !

L'homme prit le portable et essaya de le déverrouiller.

\- C'est quoi ton code ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux voir les photos.

\- Je refuse, répondit Hinata.

Naruto leva un sourcil, étonné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous allez vous moquer…

\- Je promets que je ne me moquerais pas.

\- Non…

Naruto la regarda suppliant. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Elle le fixa, prête à craquer. Elle ne put refuser aux yeux de Naruto l'accès de son téléphone. Elle soupira, prit le portable et tapa son code. Elle ouvrit le dossier photo et donna le portable à Naruto.

\- Voilà.

Naruto prit le portable et commença à défiler les photos. Il y avait d'abord les pancakes en forme d'ours, très bien fait. Ensuite il y avait son fils avec son pancake, suivit d'un selfie où on voyait Hinata et Boruto au premier plan et les pancake au deuxième. Naruto tilta en voyant Hinata avec ces énormes lunettes. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait déjà vu ! Mais où l'avait-il vu avec ces lunettes ?

Il défila les photos de la mousse, toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Ils avaient eu l'air de bien s'amuser tous les deux. Il put voir les photos des anges dans la neige ainsi que Boruto en train de faire le bonhomme de neige… C'était de très belles photos et Naruto était étonné qu'ils aient pu faire tout ça en seulement une matinée.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés à ce que je vois ! Rigola Naruto en rendant le téléphone à Hinata.

\- Je suis retombée en enfance, avoua Hinata.

Et pourtant, même dans son enfance elle n'avait jamais ri comme ça à cause d'un père trop sévère.

\- Tu aurais dû être là et t'amuser avec nous papa !

Naruto sourit à son fils. Ils avaient tous fini de manger. Elle se leva de la table et prit les assiettes qu'il mit dans l'évier.

\- Vous voulez un dessert ?

\- Non merci, répondit Naruto. On va t'aider à ranger et après on va partir. Hein mon grand ?

Boruto lança un regard méchant à son père mais acquiesça tout de même. Ils aidèrent ensuite leur hôte à faire la vaisselle et à ranger. Elle les remercia chaleureusement. Boruto alla ensuite ranger son sac tout seul, laissant les deux adultes tous les deux dans la cuisine. Hinata proposa un café à Naruto qui accepta. Ils étaient un peu tendus et c'est Naruto qui parla en premier pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Alors tu es la cousine de Neji hein ? Le monde est petit, rigola-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avant de lui demander d'où il le connaissait.

\- Je l'ai connu à la fac. Comme il sortait avec Tenten, elle me l'a présenté et on a bien accroché alors on est resté pas mal en contact. Et toi ? Tu l'as rencontré où Tenten ?

\- Au lycée, répondit-elle. Elle a pris ma défense contre un gars qui me terrorisait et après ça on ne s'est plus jamais quittées. C'est grâce à moi qu'elle a rencontré Neji…

\- On te terrorisait au lycée ?! S'étonna-t-il. Si j'avais été là, je n'aurais pas laissé ce gars faire !

Hinata sourit faiblement. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais attiré l'attention de Naruto au lycée, comme à la fac, comme au travail, comme maintenant…

\- J'en doute, souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire faux. Vous auriez pu passer une centaine de fois devant moi sans pour autant me remarquer. C'était comme ça au lycée, comme ça à la fac, comme ça au travail… J'ai l'habitude.

Naruto la regarda vraiment étonné et un peu en colère. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était magnifique ?

\- Je ne te crois pas. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie un visage comme le tien ? Des yeux comme les tiens ? C'est impossible ! Je me serais retourné.

Hinata ne répondit rien. Comment devait-elle le prendre ? Il ne s'était jamais retourné devant elle, ni à la fac, ni au travail. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait avant-hier. Alors comment devait-elle le prendre ? Est-ce qu'il sautait vraiment sur toutes les femmes émotionnellement disponibles ?

Elle préféra l'ignorer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire faux et se retourna pour aller voir où en était Boruto. Naruto resta choqué. Il l'avait ouvertement dragué et pourtant elle avait paru mal-à-l'aise et c'était enfuie.

\- Attends Hinata ! Dit-il en la retenant par le bras. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches. Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais juste voir si Boruto s'en sort tout seul.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Naruto la poursuivit. Il voulait savoir s'il avait vraiment dit quelque chose de mal.

\- Hinata… Dit-il en la suivant. Attends.

Il lui attrapa encore une fois le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle se retourna brutalement pour qu'il lui lâche le bras, de plus en plus déçue et en colère. Mais en faisant un pas en arrière, elle marcha sur une voiture roulante de Boruto et perdit l'équilibre.

Naruto se lança vite à sa suite et la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol et se fasse mal. Elle se retrouva alors couchée sur lui, le visage a quelques centimètres du sien. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques longues secondes avant que Boruto ne vienne voir ce qu'il se passait.

En les voyants, il ouvrit de grands yeux et laissa tomber son doudou par terre.

\- Papa… Et Hinata… Vont se marier ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Les deux protagonistes devinrent aussi rouges que des pivoines. Hinata se releva aussitôt et aida Naruto pour qu'il fasse de même.

\- Non Boruto… C'est un accident, expliqua Hinata. J'ai glissé sur un de tes jouets.

\- Ah bon ? Mais vous vous aimez pas ?

\- C'est que…

\- Parce que moi je trouverais ça trop bien ! Je pourrais voir Hinata autant de fois que je voudrais !

Les deux adultes se regardèrent rougissants et détournèrent les yeux directement.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Boruto, dit doucement Hinata. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Naruto regarda Hinata accompagnant son fils dans la chambre d'ami. Elle venait de dire que ce n'était pas possible mais lui il trouvait l'idée pas mauvaise…

Après cet accident, Hinata accompagna rapidement Naruto et Boruto dehors. Elle avait passé un bon moment jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et comme la veille, elle se mit au niveau de Boruto en s'accroupissant.

\- Au revoir Boruto. J'ai été contente de te rencontrer. Tu es un petit garçon exceptionnel. Tu feras attention à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Boruto hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- On se reverra ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de contenir des sanglots.

\- Je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Boruto ne cacha plus ses sanglots qui déchirèrent le cœur d'Hinata et celui de son père. Naruto se pencha vers Boruto et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Hinata s'approcha du visage du petit garçon, lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille et embrassa sa petite joue.

\- A bientôt, Boruto. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Merci de t'être occupée de lui. J'espère aussi te revoir bientôt.

Hinata ne lui jeta pas un seul regard avant de se retourner et de fermer la porte. Elle était vraiment en colère contre lui. C'est vrai que pour elle il représente un réel fantasme mais elle s'était toujours imaginée être la femme qui lui fallait, qui le ferait devenir fidèle et amoureux. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée être une de ses conquêtes sans lendemain. Naruto était vraiment un homme frivole.

Elle passa le reste de la journée près de sa cheminée avec un bouquin, à ruminer ses espoirs qui avaient disparus. Elle fut coupée dans sa lecture le soir par un coup de fil.

\- Allô ? Répondit-elle.

\- Allô Hinata ? C'est Kiba. Comment vas-tu ?

\- B-Bien et toi ?

Elle rougit même s'il n'était pas devant elle.

\- Oui. Je t'appelle tard excuses-moi…

\- Ce n'est rien… Je suis contente de t'entendre.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. Dis-moi, je voudrais te proposer de sortir avec moi mardi soir, ça te dirait ?

Hinata réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle n'avait rien de prévu. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Si elle sortait encore une fois avec lui, cette fois leur relation risquait de devenir sérieuse. Elle repassa rapidement dans sa tête l'image de Naruto, qui l'avait inconsciemment fait foirer toutes ses relations amoureuses. Cette fois, elle était sûre de ne plus se laisser faire par lui.

\- D'accord, j'en serais ravie.

\- Je passerais te prendre mardi à 19h alors.

\- Je serais encore au travail, je te rejoindrais.

\- Non je tiens à venir te chercher. Je passerais à ton travail, d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

\- Mardi à 19h. J'ai hâte de te voir !

\- Moi aussi…

\- Au revoir.

\- Bye…

Hinata raccrocha son téléphone et se rassit lourdement sur son fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté en répondant à Kiba. Elle soupira longuement avant de décider d'aller manger quelque chose avant d'aller se coucher.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction !

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Je ne prend pas le temps d'y répondre mais ils m'aident à avancer plus vite ! Merci à tous de suivre et de lire cette fiction !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

LBubu 

\- Tu es sûre d'avoir bien fait Hinata ? Demanda sa meilleure amie aux macarons.

\- Oui Tenten, tu sais bien que je restais pour accomplir un fantasme bizarre… Je n'avais plus envie de rester dans cette boîte… Tu sais très bien que je rêve de devenir paysagiste depuis toute petite. Et si je ne m'y mets pas maintenant je ne pourrais jamais accomplir ce rêve…

\- Depuis quand c'est ton rêve ?! S'exclama la brune un peu surprise et en colère. Tu n'as jamais eu que le nom de Naruto à la bouche depuis que je te connais !

\- C'est un rêve depuis que je suis jeune ! Je jardine dès que je le peux et surtout depuis que je sais que Naruto est un abrutit !

Hinata se trouvait chez son amie. Elles s'étaient réunies pour parler du mariage de cette dernière qui aurait lieu dans un peu moins de 3 mois. Hinata venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait donné sa démission à Naruto la veille.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait toute ta vie par rapport à un fantasme ?! Et maintenant que Naruto t'as reconnu et qu'il s'intéresse à toi tu le rejettes ?! C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Naruto s'intéresse à moi juste parce que je suis une femme et qu'il me trouve jolie sans mes lunettes. Il ne s'était jamais retourné sur moi à l'université et il ne s'est jamais retourné sur moi alors que je travaille en face de son bureau. Et soudain, parce que j'ai gardé son fils une fois, il a eu une révélation ?!

\- Ça arrive parfois !

\- Ça n'arrive jamais ! C'est un coureur de jupons et je ne veux pas être sa proie. Je suis bien avec Kiba. Il me trouve jolie, même avec mes lunettes sur le nez. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit jaloux ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Arrêtes de faire ta vie en fonction des autres ! Tu démissionnes juste parce que tu as peur que Kiba découvre que tu es amoureuse de Naruto !

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

\- SI TU L'ES ! S'énerva Tenten. Tu l'es depuis la première fois que tu as posé les yeux sur lui ! Et tu ne veux pas l'admettre parce que tu as peur qu'il te laisse tomber après t'avoir séduite !

\- Je n'ai pas peur qu'il le fasse, je SAIS qu'il le fera ! C'est différent.

Tenten n'avait jamais vu Hinata hausser autant la voix sur elle, ni même sur n'importe qui. Pourtant, elle qui connaissait bien Naruto, elle savait qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Il était sérieux même si c'était arrivé tard par rapport à Hinata. Il lui avait tout avoué après avoir découvert Hinata dans ses employés le mardi après leur « dispute ». Malheureusement, c'était trop tard pour Hinata qui avait rendez-vous avec Kiba. Ils les avaient vu partir ensemble, Hinata encore plus magnifique que jamais, habillée, coiffée et maquillée pour Kiba. Il n'avait plus osé lui adresser la parole après ça même s'il se surprenait à la regarder à travers la vitre de son bureau. Toutes ses petites mimiques lorsqu'elle était concentrée, tous ses fous rires avec Tenten… En à peine 2 mois il était tombé amoureux de la femme qui ne l'était plus de lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. L'informa Tenten durement. Je le connais et je sais qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Ça suffit ! Arrêtes de dire ça Tenten ! ça ne m'amuse pas !

\- Je ne m'amuse pas mais arrêtes de réagir comme une enfant gâtée !

Les deux amies s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Ce n'est que la voix de Neji qui défie les femmes de leur duel du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

Les deux femmes de sa vie tournèrent leur tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Hinata fut très surprise. A côté de lui, se tenait Naruto. Neji vu le regard d'Hinata et voulut s'expliquer.

\- Je l'ai invité pour qu'on parle de l'organisation de mon enterrement de vie de garçon…

Naruto plongea son regard bleu dans celui d'Hinata. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à détourner les yeux. Elle se leva, prit son sac, jeta un regard noir à Tenten et s'excusa.

\- Je dois partir, j'ai des choses à faire.

Elle avait parlé durement et Neji en était très étonné, ainsi que Naruto. Elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui se poussèrent pour la laisser passer, choqués de son attitude. Elle prit la porte mais en arrivant dans le couloir, elle fut déstabilisée par un poids qui lui sauta dans les jambes.

\- HINATAAAA ! Cria une petite voix familière à la jeune femme.

Hinata regarda vers le sol et découvrit une petite tête blonde. C'était Boruto. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué même si elle n'avait passé qu'une demi-journée avec lui. Elle s'accroupit vers le garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Boruto, lui sourit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le petit garçon avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui fit fondre Hinata.

\- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! Les nounous que papa me trouvait étaient toutes nulles comparé à toi, dit-il avec difficulté à cause des larmes.

Hinata rigola un petit peu.

\- Je n'étais pas ta nounou, l'informa Hinata avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je sais mais quand même !

Hinata embrassa Boruto de nouveau avant de le mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-il en pleurant encore plus fort.

\- Oui je dois y aller…

\- NON ! Cria-t-il en se jetant sur ses jambes.

Hinata fut déstabilisée par le poids de Boruto et ne put pas se retenir puisqu'il avait encerclé ses deux jambes de ses petits bras. Elle tomba sur les fesses dans un énorme fracas. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle dans un mouvement inquiet commun. Ils furent stoppés par un petit bruit. Ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et virent Tenten, une main devant la bouche l'autre sur ses côtes, les joues gonflées. Elle se retenait mal d'exploser de rire. Hinata lui lança un regard noir et les deux hommes se sentir mal pendant quelques secondes. Ils étaient arrivés en pleine dispute et le fait que Tenten se moque d'Hinata n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses. Ils faisaient des allers retours avec leur tête entre Hinata et Tenten. Après quelques secondes, à leur grande surprise, c'est Hinata qui ouvrit les hostilités en explosant d'un rire cristallin très agréable. Tenten la suivit très rapidement dans ce fou rire, suivit de Boruto et de Naruto. Ce fou rire général fit seulement sourire Neji, jamais très expressif.

Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Tenten aida Hinata à se relever tandis que Naruto prit Boruto, encore par terre dans ses bras. Hinata se frotta douloureusement le coccyx. Elle s'était fait un peu mal mais elle ne regrettait pas de s'être « réconciliée » avec sa meilleure amie avant de partir. Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras quelques instants.

\- Tu ne pars pas, hein ?! Insista Boruto.

Hinata hésita. Elle voulait partir parce qu'elle s'était engueulée avec Tenten et que Naruto, le sujet de la dispute était arrivé, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Boruto et c'était vrai qu'il lui avait vraiment manqué ce petit bonhomme.

\- Je crois que je vais rester un petit peu… Choisit finalement Hinata.

\- Chouette ! S'exclama Boruto en s'agitant dans les bras de son père.

Tenten, Neji et surtout Naruto sourirent de la complicité entre Hinata et Boruto. Ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir une figure féminine qui compte pour lui, au lieu de passer de nounous en nounous et de ne jamais voir son père.

Hinata écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation de son cousin et de sa future femme avec son ex-patron. Elle était en train d'aider Boruto à colorier son cahier de dessins. Ils parlaient d'organisation et de projet qui de toute façon ne concernait en rien Hinata. Elle se contentait juste de boire son vin en coloriant de son autre main une voiture de course.

Naruto quant à lui, aurait bien voulu rester le regard fixé sur Hinata mais il ne pouvait pas, de peur de la gêner et d'empirer la situation.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Hinata avait un peu trop bu en attendant qu'ils finissent leur conversation.

\- Hinata, tu ne vas pas conduire dans cet état ? Demanda Neji un peu inquiet.

\- Non je vais rentrer en marchant. Ça me fera du bien.

En effet, Tenten et Hinata habitaient à environ 15 minutes de marche.

\- Je n'aime pas trop cette idée, renchérit Neji. Il est tard et on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver sur le chemin. Je préfère te raccompagner en voiture.

\- Mais non, arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien Neji, affirma Hinata. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Je n'habite pas si loin.

\- Oui elle a raison, Neji, confirma Tenten avec un sourire étrange. Tu ferais mieux de laisser Naruto la ramener, c'est sur son chemin.

\- Qu-Quoi ?! Bégaya Hinata. Non c'est…

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! La coupa Naruto. Vas te coucher et restes avec ta future femme. Je vais m'occuper d'Hinata.

Hinata fit la moue tandis que Tenten affichait un sourire triomphant. Le trio les saluèrent et partirent en direction de la voiture de Naruto.

Sur la route, Hinata ne décocha pas un mot à Naruto et ne parla qu'à Boruto jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez elle. Il se gara devant et descendit de la voiture pour bien la saluer. Boruto fit la même chose. Elle sortit de la voiture et remercia Naruto pour l'avoir reconduite chez elle. Elle dit au revoir à Boruto et rentra chez elle. Mais Boruto, en la suivant pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, tomba du trottoir et s'étala de tout son long sur la route. Naruto se jeta tout de suite sur lui pour le relever de la route et Hinata se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers hurlements de douleur de Boruto. Il se tenait le menton et sa petite main était en sang. Naruto commença à paniquer, vite suivit d'Hinata. Elle se précipita vers lui et regarda le menton lorsque Naruto enleva la main de Boruto.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Il vient de tomber du trottoir.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras, se fichant pas mal du sang qui dégoulinait sur sa chemise blanche. Il essaya de le réconforter pour qu'il se calme et qu'il évite de réveiller tout le voisinage. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste pour mettre Boruto dans son siège et vite filer à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas besoin de points de suture. Il fut stoppé par la main d'Hinata sur son avant-bras. Elle le regarda fixement à travers ses grosses lunettes. Ce n'était pas le moment mais il était hypnotisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital, il a peut-être besoin de points de suture.

\- Il faut d'abord désinfecter maintenant, souligna Hinata. J'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison.

Hinata tira sur l'avant-bras de Naruto pour qu'il la suive. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'elle le tire pour qu'il la suive mais il était tout de même heureux de ce contact. Il ferma sa voiture de loin et suivit Hinata jusque dans la chambre.

Boruto pleurait maintenant moins fort mais sanglotait tout de même.

\- Asseyez-le sur le rebord du lit, je vais chercher les produits.

Naruto s'exécuta et en profita pour détailler la chambre d'Hinata. Elle était coquette et sentait bon le parfum qu'il avait réussi à sentir une fois ou deux lorsqu'il avait été proche d'elle. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de son fils et lui releva un peu la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Ça va aller Boruto, d'accord ? Hinata va te soigner et comme ça tu seras comme neuf.

\- J'ai mal au genou aussi… Articula difficilement Boruto.

Naruto détailla son genou et vit une autre plait. L'impact avait déchiré son pantalon et des petits cailloux s'étaient incrustés dans sa peau, éraflée comme il faut.

Hinata arriva dans la chambre avec une trousse de premiers secours et s'accroupit à son tour à la hauteur de Boruto, à côté de Naruto. Elle prépara un coton avec du désinfectant tandis que Naruto le réconfortait. Doucement, elle vint retirer la main de Boruto.

\- Ça va un peu piquer Boruto, je suis désolée…

Boruto la regarda faire avec appréhension. Elle commença et il eut un petit mouvement de recul, puis se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas refondre en larme. Hinata désinfectait la plaie de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Naruto admirait son doigté et son sang-froid pour être si calme. Rapidement, la plaie était propre et c'était finalement pas si grave que ça.

\- Naruto, tu peux me couper des petits bouts de strips pour refermer la plaie, s'il te plait ? Demanda doucement Hinata. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de points.

Naruto s'exécuta, un peu surpris par son tutoiement et sa familiarité nouvelle. Ce devait être l'alcool qui parlait pour elle. Elle referma la plaie de Boruto à l'aide de trois petits bouts de strips et posa un gros pansement sur la plaie pour pas que Boruto la touche.

Ensuite, elle regarda sa plaie à son genou. Elle jugea meilleur d'enlever son pantalon. Une fois en caleçon, elle refit exactement la même chose que sur son menton. Cette fois la plaie ne nécessitait pas de strips et elle posa simplement un pansement assez gros.

Le petit garçon laissait couler des larmes sur ses joues en silence. Il reniflait juste de temps en temps.

\- Tu as été un grand garçon, Boruto. Sourit Hinata. Je suis fière de toi. Maintenant tu vas guérir très vite !

Le garçon hocha la tête et se jeta dans ses bras. Il pleura encore un peu. Hinata se mit contre le lit, assise par terre pour être plus confortable et commença à le réconforter en passant sa main droite et sa main gauche dans son dos. Naruto n'interrompit pas ce moment et resta silencieux en observant son fils et la jeune femme qui était à l'heure qu'il est, la seule figure maternelle à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Il trouvait ça attachant, d'autant plus qu'il avait de profonds sentiments pour elle mais ne pouvait pas en être heureux pour autant étant donné que la femme ne pouvait même pas le regarder en face. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il vint s'asseoir près d'Hinata, lui aussi contre le lit et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de Boruto. Lorsque le petit sentit ce contact il se défit de l'emprise d'Hinata et s'assit entre les deux adultes et laissa tomber sa tête sur le flanc de son père. Les deux adultes continuèrent leurs caresses, Hinata bizarrement nullement gênée par la situation. C'est quand le petit eut un spasme qu'ils comprirent qu'il s'était endormi. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler de peur de le réveiller et de réveiller son chagrin par la même.

Cependant, cet instant fut brisé par Naruto.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu travaillais pour moi quand tu as gardé Boruto ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en chuchotant.

La jeune femme tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle fantasmait depuis tellement longtemps sur lui qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de briser ses chances et lui rappeler qui elle était vraiment : une binoclarde sans charme.

\- Je suppose que je ne voulais pas que tu saches qui j'étais vraiment… Répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- La femme discrète, timide, bizarre qui porte des énormes lunettes pour cacher son visage… Celle que tu n'as jamais remarqué, ni à la fac, ni au travail…

Naruto resta interdit quelque temps. A la fac ?! Ils avaient été dans la même fac ? Il avait su pour le travail et en avait été étonné mais en fait, il fréquentait cette femme depuis beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Hinata commençait à avoir les effets de l'alcool encore plus que lorsqu'elle était chez son cousin. Les deux derniers verres de vin qu'elle avait fini en moins de 10 minutes avant de partir n'allaient pas arranger son état. Les pensées embrumées, elle continua de parler sans attendre de réponse en retour.

\- Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour je pourrai être la femme qui te conviendrait et qui pourrait te soutenir peu importe ce que tu fais. Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir que tu me remarques… Même après que tu aies invité Shion au gala, même après que tu n'aies été en couple avec elle et même après que tu aies eu un enfant avec elle… Mais lorsque tu m'as dit que tu te retournerais obligatoirement sur moi au lycée ou à la fac et que tu ne pourrais jamais oublier mon visage… J'ai compris. J'ai enfin compris que tu ne pourrais jamais désirer une femme comme moi et que tu t'es retourné sur moi seulement pour mon physique et ma situation « émotionnellement libre ». Tu ne t'es jamais retourné sur la vraie moi, la fille binoclarde qui se cache derrière une frange… ça m'a fait mal mais j'ai pu passer à autre chose comme ça.

\- Hinata, je…

\- Ne dis rien Naruto, le coupa-t-elle.

Doucement, elle laissa glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Ne dis rien… Ne dis pas que tu regrettes, que tu aurais aimé me remarquer plus tôt, blablabla… Ton ex-copine t'a donné un fils merveilleux et j'en suis contente pour toi mais il mérite de grandir avec au moins un père qui s'occupe de lui. Pour lui tu es un vrai héros, une vraie figure paternelle mais si tu continues d'être absent pour lui, il finira par se détester lui-même et se demander pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu le regretteras amèrement plus tard et tu voudras recoller les morceaux mais il sera trop tard… Crois-moi Naruto, j'en sais quelque chose. J'ai vécu la même chose que ton fils… Ne le laisse pas grandir tout seul sinon…

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes pour laisser couler une larme sur sa joue. Naruto ne pouvait pas la voir comme elle était sur son épaule mais il sentait dans sa voix une profonde tristesse et solitude.

\- Sinon il finira comme moi… Souffla-t-elle. Un homme peu sûr de lui, s'accrochant aux mauvaises personnes de peur d'être abandonnée par les bonnes. Un garçon voulant à tout prix tout faire pour que quelqu'un le remarque mais tellement bizarre qu'on ne le remarquera même pas tellement qu'il était transparent pour son propre père…

Naruto savait qu'elle ne parlait plus de Boruto mais d'elle, néanmoins ses paroles lui firent mal. Bien plus mal que de la bouche que n'importe qui. C'était des paroles sincères, d'une personne qui avait déjà vécu une situation similaire.

\- Moi, commença Naruto en passant sa main libre sur la joue d'Hinata, je ne te trouve pas bizarre. Ni même transparente. Simplement que tu es une personne discrète mais lorsqu'on te regarde mieux, ton sourire illumine la pièce dans laquelle tu te trouves et tes yeux reflètent tout l'amour et toute la bonté que tu as en toi. Tu rayonnes et quand je te vois avec Boruto, j'ai l'impression d'être un homme comblé et meilleur. Ta bonté découle de toi et tu me la transmets avec une telle force que s'en est effrayant. J'ai longtemps ignoré ta présence à mes côtés mais… Depuis que je te connais tu irradies mes journées avec ton cœur et ta force. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu si tardivement. Des années auparavant, immature et idiot comme je l'étais j'aurais sûrement tout fait foirer et je serais passé à côté de toi. Mais je suis prêt pour toi maintenant et je t'attendrais…

\- Naruto… Ne dis plus rien… S'il te plait…

Il obéit au ton suppliant d'Hinata et continua d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient des yeux d'Hinata. Il la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. D'un geste de la main, il retira la couverture du lit d'Hinata et enroula son fils et la brune dans un cocon de chaleur avant de s'endormir à son tour, contre sa tête.

o0O0o

Hinata sentit quelques rayons de soleil lui chatouiller les paupières. Elle ne voulait pas les ouvrir, elle était bien, elle ressentait une chaleur inhabituelle autour d'elle. Elle se réveilla en douceur, tout en gardant ses paupières closes. En se concentrant, elle entendit une douce respiration lente, régulière et virile suivit d'une plus petite plus rapide et plus enfantine. Elle se remémora doucement sa soirée de la vieille mais un violent mal de crâne lui frappa la tête. Elle gémit douloureusement, ce qui provoqua le réveil de la première respiration. Elle prit peur et fit semblant de dormir. Elle entendit un petit mouvement et sentit doucement des doigts caresser sa joue. Elle eut des frissons et se sentit étrangement bien et apaisée. Elle sentit ensuite le bras de la personne la soulever délicatement et l'allonger sur ce qu'elle détectait être son lit. Elle sentit l'autre personne s'allonger à côté d'elle. Sa tête reposait entre l'épaule et le cou de l'homme et Hinata put sentir une douce odeur se mélanger à une odeur plus âcre qu'elle identifia comme étant du sang. Du sang ! Ça y est, elle remettait enfin un souvenir de hier : Boruto en sang après être tombé dans la rue !

Elle sentit les bras se resserrer autour de sa taille et un autre petit poids grimper sur elle. Elle fit toujours semblant de dormir, ne voulant pas affronter les personnes devant elle pour l'instant.

\- Tu vas la réveiller Boruto, chuchota une voix masculine.

\- Mais toi tu l'as carrément portée ! Moi je veux être entre vous deux !

Elle entendit un soupir et sentit ensuite l'étreinte de desserrer et un corps se faufiler entre le sien et l'autre. Elle se sentit soulagée et se dit que ça serait plus simple de se réveiller comme ça plutôt que dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle n'identifiait pas comme étant son copain et qui était très certainement Naruto, le père de Boruto. Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle et ne put s'en empêcher. Elle ne put que se tourner pour cacher ses rougeurs qui apparaissaient d'avoir dormi avec Naruto et Boruto. Elle sentit ce dernier se lever derrière son dos et venir regarder de son côté.

\- Hinata tu es réveillée ? Demanda la voix enfantine. Pourquoi tu es toute rouge ? Tu es malade ?

Hinata ne répondit pas et rougit encore plus en cachant sa tête avec ses mains. Elle se mit instinctivement en boule en ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit le rire mal étouffé de Naruto.

\- Tu fais la tête ? Demanda le petit. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

La brune sentit des petites mains la secouer doucement et elle ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le garçon croire que c'était de sa faute.

\- Ah ! Hinata ! Ta tête elle est marrante ! S'écria le garçon déjà tout plein d'énergie.

Ses rougeurs reprirent ainsi que le rire fort de Naruto. Elle se vexa un petit peu, prit ce qu'elle identifia comme la couverture et s'enroula dedans pour sortir du lit sans qu'ils la regardent. Elle tâtonna à l'aveuglette vers la table de nuit cherchant désespérément ses lunettes puis abandonna après avoir juré intérieurement. Elle entendit les rires mal contenus des deux blonds et la voix de Boruto.

\- On dirait une vieille sorcière qui a dormi pendant mille ans !

\- Boruto c'est méchant, le gronda Naruto. Moi je trouve plutôt qu'on dirait une ourse qui vient de se réveiller de ses trois mois d'hibernation.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire avant de se recevoir ce qu'Hinata identifia comme étant des coussins. Elle partit de la chambre vexée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de mettre ses lentilles pour enfin voir quelque chose. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle put se voir dans le miroir et retint un cri de s'échapper de sa bouche.

En effet, elle ressemblait à tout sauf à un être humain. Des cernes énormes, du maquillage qui avait coulé à cause de ses pleurs de la veille, un teint trop blanc pour faire humain et des cheveux pire qu'en pétard. Elle eut un léger haut le cœur suivit d'un autre et elle arriva tout juste aux toilettes avant de rendre tout ce que contenait son estomac, essentiellement liquide. Elle sentit une main attraper ses cheveux et une autre, plus petite, lui caresser le dos. Elle eut très honte de vomir encore deux fois devant les deux hommes. C'est une expérience que personne n'avait envie de partager, et encore moins avec un homme qu'elle avait voulu autrefois comme copain et le garçon qu'elle aimerait pour fils. Mais d'un autre côté, elle leur était sincèrement reconnaissante.

Après être sûre d'avoir rendu tout ce qu'elle avait à rendre, elle tira la chasse d'eau, s'essuya avec le papier que lui tendait Naruto, et sans leur montrer son visage, s'enferma dans la salle de bain en les remerciant.

Elle se mit dans la douche et resta de longues minutes, en priant pour que Naruto oublie ce passage et que lui et son fils partent pendant qu'elle était sous la douche. Elle avait très honte d'avoir vomi comme ça devant eux. Qu'allait-elle expliquer à Boruto ? Elle se lava les cheveux et sortit de la douche pour se sécher. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de choisir des habits propres. Elle était toute nue sous une serviette qui cachait que le strict minimum. Et attacha sa frange en arrière pour dégager son front et ouvrit doucement la poignée. Elle passa sa tête dans le couloir pour regarder si la voie était libre. Ne voyant personne, elle rentra le coin de sa serviette au niveau de ses seins et se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre, la tête toujours tournée vers la cuisine pour espionner si les garçons arrivaient.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre entra brusquement dans celle-ci en soupirant. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu souffler, elle rencontra un obstacle qu'elle ne pensait pas se prendre. Elle tomba à la renverse et s'étala sur son coccyx déjà douloureux de la veille en amortissant sa chute avec ses mains derrière son bassin. Elle ferma les yeux au moment de l'impact et c'est quand elle les rouvrit à peine 4 secondes plus tard qu'elle put découvrir les joues rougies de Naruto et son regard fuyant. Elle porta son attention sur son corps, complétement dénudé. La serviette avait tenu mais s'était malheureusement complétement ouverte. Elle se dépêcha de la refermer en atteignant un record de la teinte la plus rouge.

\- Vous… Vous avez tout vu… ? Demanda-t-elle très gênée.

\- Je… Non, pas du tout. Répondit-il de plus en plus gêné lui aussi.

\- Je suis sûre que si… Dit Hinata en détournant les yeux.

\- Je t'assure que non ! Et même si j'avais vu, tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée avec le corps que tu as !

\- Vous voyez que vous avez tout vu ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant difficilement. Oh mon Dieu ! Vous m'avez vu vomir et nue dans la même heure, c'est un cauchemar !

Elle commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux à cause de la gêne. Elle se retourna pour ne plus se confronter à son regard. Mais c'est quand elle fit ce geste qu'elle sentit des bras entourer son corps encore humide.

\- N'aies pas honte, s'il te plait, chuchota Naruto à son oreille en la faisant frémir. Tu es bien plus belle que toutes les femmes que j'ai connues. Sur ça, tu peux me croire.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, défit son emprise et s'en alla de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle ne se retourna pas encore, prenant quelques minutes pour que son cœur se calme et que ses frissons disparaissent.

Elle regarda l'heure, il était déjà 10h 30. Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et elle n'avait rien à faire mais comme Naruto était encore là, elle décida de s'habiller autrement qu'avec un jogging. Elle se changea vite fait après avoir récupéré ses esprits et sortit de la chambre.

Naruto et Boruto attendaient devant la télé. Elle s'avança vers eux et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça qu'ils soient chez elle, ils lui tenaient compagnie mais elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à eux, surtout devant Naruto. Elle ne se rappelait que de la moitié de la soirée d'hier et ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi ils s'étaient endormi tous les trois dans cette position. Heureusement que Kiba travaillait le dimanche car s'il était venu chez elle et qu'il les avait trouvé endormis comme ça, elle ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi.

Boruto se mit debout dans le canapé et se retourna pour regarder Hinata, tandis que Naruto tourna simplement la tête.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda le petit. Papa m'a dit que tu avais mangé quelque chose de mauvais hier et que c'était pour ça que tu avais vomi mais que tu n'étais pas malade, alors ça va !

Hinata remercia du regard Naruto qui lui offrit un sourire qui lui accéléra le cœur.

\- Oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-elle.

\- Papa a eu une idée ! S'exclama Boruto. Est-ce que tu voudrais aller avec nous dans un parc d'attraction cet après-midi ?! Pour une fois qu'il veut faire quelque chose au lieu de travailler, ça serait bien que tu viennes avec nous !

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Répondit Hinata doucement.

Elle dut alors faire face aux deux mêmes têtes tristes, celle d'un père et son fils.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête, demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas fan des attractions…

\- S'il te plaiiiit Hinata ! Demanda Boruto.

Elle ne put pas résister très longtemps et accepta un peu à contre cœur. Ce n'était pas vraiment très bien de passer du temps avec Boruto et encore moins avec Naruto.

\- Vous avez mangé quelque chose ? Demanda Hinata.

\- On a pas osé fouiller… Expliqua Naruto. Et puis… Je ne suis pas vraiment un as de la cuisine.

Il détourna un peu le regard, visiblement gêné d'avouer ça et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu face à lui.

\- Je vais faire quelque chose, décida-t-elle.

\- Des pane Kailleque ! Cria Boruto.

\- D'accord, sourit Hinata.

o0O0o

\- Dépêches toi Hinata ! Cria Boruto en courant devant elle. On va faire lui !

Hinata leva la tête vers le manège que Boruto montrait du doigt. C'était évidemment le plus grand, les montagnes russes. Elle jeta un regard discret dans la direction de Naruto. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait dire à son fils étant donné qu'il était bien trop petit pour faire le manège. A son grand désespoir, elle vit les yeux de Naruto s'enflammer.

\- GENIAAAL ! Cria-t-il.

Doucement, elle se massa les tempes. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur l'avant-bras de Naruto.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki ? L'appela-t-elle. Je peux vous parler deux minutes ?

Naruto fut surpris de l'entendre de nouveau le vouvoyer et l'appeler monsieur mais indiqua tout de même à Boruto de ne pas bouger. Ils firent deux pas en reculant pour ne pas qu'il entende et Hinata se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'oreille de Naruto.

\- Boruto est trop petit pour faire ce manège, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Naruto fit un aller-retour du regard entre son fils et Hinata. Puis à son tour, chuchota dans l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Mais non, il doit pouvoir le faire ! Il est aventurier comme moi !

\- Monsieur, il y a des limites de taille ! Il ne passera pas.

\- Eh ! Interpella Boruto en faisant sursauter les deux adultes qui se parlaient d'oreille en oreille comme deux adolescents. Pourquoi vous vous parlez dans les oreilles ?

Les deux adultes se dévisagèrent, rougirent un peu, puis Naruto prit la parole.

\- C'est que… Tu vois Boruto… Tu es… Euh…

Il hésita et ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- C'est que Hinata n'aime pas les gros manèges du coup on va pas pouvoir les faire…

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de se servir d'elle pour ne pas avoir à dire à son fils qu'il était trop petit pour le faire. Comment devait-elle réagir maintenant ?

Elle mit un coup de coude dans les côtes à Naruto et afficha un air désolé pour Boruto.

\- C'est vrai Hinata ? Demanda Boruto visiblement déçu.

\- Oui c'est vrai… Affirma-t-elle à contre cœur.

\- Tant pis alors, dit-il les larmes aux yeux en se retournant pour cacher son chagrin.

Naruto en fut attristé et s'accroupi à la hauteur de son fils pour lui parler.

\- Mais on peut faire ça ! Lui dit-il en montrant la maison des horreurs.

Si Hinata se sentit mal, elle ne le montra pas mais elle n'était pas vraiment très friande de ce genre de chose. Que ce soit des films, des livres ou bien des attractions elle restait un peu peureuse face à ce genre de chose.

\- Ça te va Hinata ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Euh… Hésita-t-elle. Oui…

Elle ne pouvait pas priver Boruto de ça aussi…

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la maison hantée et firent la queue une dizaine de minutes. Plus la porte se rapprochait et plus Hinata hésitait et voulait partir. Mais elle resta malgré tout, pour faire plaisir à Boruto.

\- Vous devez suivre la ligne de lumière rouge, informa l'homme qui tenait le manège. Tenez bien votre fils par la main.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et ne relevèrent pas le fait que l'homme les prenait pour une famille. Il ouvrit la porte et les trois entrèrent dans la maison hantée où il faisait noir et qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait pour l'instant à part la ligne de lumière rouge.

Plus ils avançaient et plus Hinata se retenait de crier quand les marionnettes leur tombaient dessus. Elle serrait la main de Boruto tellement fort qu'après avoir été surpris par un squelette, le petit s'en plaignit.

\- Tu as peur Hinata ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- N-Non… Bégaya-t-elle.

\- Si ! J'en suis sûr parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me serrer trop fort la main !

Hinata rougit fortement de gêne et desserra sa prise sur Boruto. Celui-ci en profita directement pour enlever sa main avant qu'elle ne recommence. La brune prit soudainement peur lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus la petite main de Boruto. En fait, c'était plutôt plus un réconfort pour elle plutôt que pour lui de se tenir la main.

\- Ne me lâche pas Boruto ! Demanda-t-elle effrayée. Tu vas avoir trop peur !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai trop peur, c'est toi ! Lui répondit-il. Si tu veux tenir la main de quelqu'un, tiens celle de mon père parce qu'à moi tu me fais mal !

\- C'est hors de question, murmura-t-elle. Tant pis pour toi.

Elle avança derrière les deux hommes, le plus près possible d'eux mais pas trop pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais lorsqu'Hinata sentit une main attraper sa cheville elle hurla et se détacha vite de la main pour courir et attraper fermement le bras de Naruto.

\- C'est hors de question que je traverse toute seule, une main vient de m'attraper la cheville, expliqua-t-elle essoufflée.

Naruto se défit de son emprise et s'expliqua.

\- Si tu veux que je te tienne la main, pas de problème. Mais à une condition, je veux que tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom comme hier soir.

Hinata rougit fortement. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir fait ça. Elle avait dû le faire inconsciemment.

\- Je refuse. Je ne vais pas vous tutoyer.

\- Alors tu traverseras la maison hantée toute seule. Et je pense qu'on n'en est même pas à la moitié !

Une goutte de sueur dévala le visage d'Hinata. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle continua de marcher en suivant le père et l'enfant, mais à l'apparition d'une araignée juste devant son nez elle se précipita sur la main de Naruto et la serra fort.

\- Je t'en prie Naruto, ne me lâche pas ! Supplia-t-elle. J'ai horreur de tout ça.

Naruto fut très content de la réussite de son plan et regarda Hinata. Il était heureux de l'avoir aussi proche de lui, même si elle se collait parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle était belle et lui demandait de ne jamais la lâcher.

\- Je te le promets ! Lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. Et je tiens toujours ma parole.

Hinata rougit fortement mais heureusement pour elle, l'obscurité cachait très bien sa gêne.

Ils traversèrent vite la maison hantée, et une fois sortis, Naruto ne lâcha pas la main d'Hinata. Comme ça leur semblait finalement assez naturel, ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hinata eut envie d'aller aux toilettes qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle lâcha sa main, les joues rougies et Naruto en fut surpris et un peu triste. Elle s'excusa et partit aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle revint, Naruto aurait aimé lui tenir encore la main, d'une façon naturelle mais ça lui était impossible.

Ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à la fermeture du parc et ensuite le blond la ramena chez elle. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants dans la voiture arrêtée tandis que Boruto s'était endormi sur la plage arrière. Avant de sortir de la voiture, Hinata prit la parole.

\- Merci pour aujourd'hui, je me suis bien amusée même si j'ai eu peur dans la maison hantée.

\- Tu n'avais rien à craindre ! J'étais là, près de toi !

Hinata rougit légèrement devant le sourire fier du blond.

\- Au revoir… Le salua-t-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Elle ouvrit la portière à contre cœur. Elle aurait aimé que cette journée ne s'achève jamais et pourtant c'était bel et bien la fin. Elle sortit un pied dehors et s'apprêta à sortir l'autre mais Naruto la stoppa en attrapant son bras.

\- Attends Hinata ! Je n'ai pas envie que la journée se termine, surtout que je ne sais pas quand je te reverrais… Pourquoi as-tu démissionné ? Je ne peux plus te voir maintenant… Je n'ai jamais eu envie que tu démissionnes par ma faute…

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute.

\- Je… Commença-t-elle hésitante. Je n'ai démissionné par ta faute… J'ai commencé ce travail pour une raison aussi futile mais maintenant il faut que je me reprenne en main et que j'arrête de faire des enfantillages…

\- Hinata… Je ne veux pas que… Je… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

Un silence, c'est tout ce qu'Hinata pouvait entendre après ça. Elle n'entendait plus le ronronnement de la voiture, ni les criquets du soir qui chantaient, ni la respiration régulière de Boruto qui dormait profondément. Rien. Elle recommença à entendre de nouveau les sons lorsqu'elle entendit un battement de cœur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait dû s'arrêter pendant au moins 3 secondes.

L'expression de visage de Naruto montrait de la tristesse mais aussi une certaine honte à avoir avoué ça. Il regardait Hinata avec l'envie de voir sa réaction mais la jeune femme ne laissa rien filtrer à part la surprise.

Il attendit quelques secondes pour qu'elle se remette de sa déclaration, mais, pas très patient, il reprit la parole en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Hinata… Ce n'est pas une blague…

Elle mit sa main sur celle de Naruto avec une douceur extrême. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Est-ce que cela faisait partit des mots qu'il disait pour mettre les femmes dans son lit ? Est-ce qu'il était sincère ? Pourquoi lui dire maintenant ? N'avait-il aucune limite pour parvenir à ses fins ? Est-ce qu'il s'était servi de son fils pour son plan ?

Hinata se posait toutes sortes de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas la réponse. Est-ce que Naruto mentait ou était-il sincère ?

Une larme coula doucement de son œil gauche et s'écrasa sur la main de Naruto.

\- Hinata…

Il essuya sa larme et approcha son visage d'elle. Elle le regardait s'avancer. Voulait-il l'embrasser ? Le laisserait-elle faire ? Elle était totalement perdue.

Il s'approcha encore, tellement que leurs deux souffles se mélangeaient. Il se stoppa pour ne pas la brusquer. Ils se dévoraient du regard et Naruto attendait qu'elle fasse le dernier pas pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Hinata était perdue dans le bleu magnifique des yeux de Naruto. Ses yeux où elle avait si longtemps rêvé de se perdre. Elle le pouvait enfin. Mais alors qu'elle avait enfin sa chance, elle était perdue et toutes sortes de questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Il attendait sûrement une réaction de sa part mais pour l'instant elle en était bien incapable. Elle ne savait pas si elle en avait envie.

Naruto ne tenant plus en place décida de parcourir la courte distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

\- Hinata ? S'exclama une voix masculine.

A l'entente de cette voix, Hinata sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Elle sursauta et s'éloigna de Naruto en poussant son torse.

Naruto n'avait pas tout compris et regarda avec étonnement la brune, qui elle regardait dehors. Il se pencha un peu pour regarder ce qu'elle fixait dehors. Il fut surpris de voir un corps qui se tenait debout vers la portière d'Hinata. C'était l'homme avec qui elle était partit le jour où il avait su qu'elle travaillait pour lui.

\- Kiba… Appela doucement Hinata. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'étais venu te voir puisque l'on ne s'est pas vu depuis vendredi mais tu n'étais pas chez toi. Mais je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie…

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et regarda Kiba, ses yeux blancs se remplissant de larmes. Il était en colère mais aussi triste. Elle venait de le blesser, elle s'en rendait compte.

\- Non Kiba, l'implora-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai accompagné Boruto et Naruto au parc d'attraction, rien de plus…

Elle voulait se justifier. Justifier pourquoi elle avait le visage à deux centimètres de celui de Naruto quelques minutes auparavant mais elle ne trouvait pas d'explication valable.

\- Rien de plus…

Elle entendit la voix du blond répéter doucement ses propres mots derrière son oreille. Elle se tourna, déroutée, et vit une profonde tristesse dans ces yeux bleus qu'elle avait longtemps admirés. Elle y vit aussi une touche de colère et de mépris.

\- Vous les femmes… Vous êtes cruelles…

\- Naruto… Je…

Il lui lança un regard noir qui l'a fit se taire. Elle l'avait blessé, lui aussi. Son regard faisait des allers retours entre les deux hommes. Des regards tristes, colériques, méprisants…

Elle sortit de la voiture et courra vers chez elle pour éviter ces regards qu'elle n'aurait voulu voir pour rien au monde. Elle venait de blesser deux hommes en un rien de temps. Qu'allait-elle faire pour qu'il la pardonne ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous ! je met le 4 chapitre et le prochain sera le dernier ! Je voulais juste vous dire pourquoi je n'approfondis que la relation entre Hinata/Naruto/Boruto. C'est que cette histoire était en fait un loooong one shot de 70 pages donc voilà... Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos commentaires ! LBubu

Le mariage… C'était dans deux jours. Elle avait promis à Tenten d'emmener quelqu'un mais finalement elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kiba depuis qu'elle l'avait blessé la dernière fois avec Naruto… Naruto… Lui non plus elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui. C'était i mois… Tenten lui avait dit qu'il semblait aller bien derrière son bureau mais qu'elle avait un doute. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas cherché… Elle n'avait pas voulu se retrouver aussi proche de Naruto que ça. Rester avec Kiba lui suffisait. Il était gentil, attentionné, poli, beau, drôle… Mais peut-être elle avait voulu tout ça finalement. Sinon pourquoi avoir dormi avec Naruto ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir mis dehors le matin ? Pourquoi avoir accepté d'aller au parc ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir repoussé Naruto lorsqu'il s'était approché ? Elle s'endormit après avoir eu de profondes réflexions. Elle ne devait pas être trop fatiguée pour le lendemain. Elle savait que son cousin, ses amis et Naruto faisaient l'enterrement de vie de garçon ce soir et qu'elle et les filles devraient préparer beaucoup de choses pour le mariage et qu'elle devait être en forme.

-Alors Hinata ? L'interpella Ino qui faisait la composition des bouquets tandis que la brune s'occupait de décorer la pièce avec ces mêmes compositions. Tu vas nous le ramener ce fameux Kiba demain ?

-Je… Euh… Non je serais à la table des célibataires demain. Répondit-elle avec une certaine tristesse.

-Ah vous n'êtes plus ensembles ?

-Non…

-Je peux tout de même te mettre avec une table de personne en couple si tu veux Hinata ! S'exclama Tenten qui s'entrainait à marcher avec ses talons.

-Non ça ira Tenten ! Je rigolerais bien avec Lee et Gai.  
Hinata souriait mais n'en menait pas large pour autant. Ils étaient gentils mais un peu lourds…  
-Si tu le dis… Les filles discutèrent du mariage quelques temps avant que quelqu'un les coupent. -Salut les filles ! Lança une voix grave.

-Lee ! S'étonna Tenten. Tu es dans un sale état ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Ce n'est rien Tenten, commença Neji qui arriva derrière. Il a bu de l'alcool par inadvertance hier soir et a fini par déclencher une bagarre générale dans le bar où nous étions hier.

-NEJI ! S'écria Tenten. Tu es toi aussi dans un sale état !

-Oui mais au moins on s'est tous battus pour lui protéger la figure ! Lança Choji.

-On ne voulait pas que sa face inexpressive soit marquée pour son mariage, commenta Sai.

-Sai ! Cria Ino en se lançant sur lui. Tu n'es pas blessé !

-Non c'est surtout Naruto qui s'en ai pris pas mal parce qu'il voulait réaliser son rôle de témoin et éviter Neji de se prendre des coups parce que… Expliqua Shino.

-Et il est où maintenant ? Demanda Sakura en le coupant et en allant vers Sasuke.

-Il va arriver. Hinata se tendit en entendant ça. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la dernière fois. Elle scruta l'entrée de la pièce pour le voir entrer. Elle dû se faire violence pour éviter de regarder toutes les cinq secondes pour voir s'il entrait. Elle commençait à douter qu'il allait venir lorsque ça faisait déjà 2 heures que tous les autres hommes étaient arrivés. C'est quand il entra le visage recouvert de bandages qu'elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Son regard croisa le sien qui était dur et sans aucune pitié durant trois secondes qui lui parurent une éternité avant qu'il ne le détourne. Son regard n'avait pas changé depuis l'incident. -Naruto ! S'exclama Tenten. Ça va aller ?

-Oui ! Rigola-t-il. Je suis retourné chez moi pour bander mes plaies ! Demain tu verras je serais guéri !

-N'y comptes pas trop, les bleus mettent longtemps à disparaitre…

-C'est pour ça que j'engage les meilleures maquilleuses du pays !  
Il finit sa phrase par un splendide sourire et un clin d'œil à l'attention de Sakura qui venait de dire ça. Ils rigolèrent tous de bon cœur à part Hinata qui ne pouvait pas quitter son regard de Naruto comme à l'époque de la fac. A chaque fois qu'il ratait des cours, le cours suivant elle le regardait durant les deux heures comme pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait perdu les heures d'avant.  
Bien que Naruto ait remarqué le regard d'Hinata, il décida de l'ignorer. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole et lui l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux pour se reposer pour le grand jour. Hinata tomba de fatigue dans son lit en arrivant chez elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Oui, je le veux. Ça y était, en une petite phrase, leur destin était lié jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. C'était beau. Tellement beau de voir sa meilleure amie et son cousin sceller leur amour par un baiser servant de promesse. Hinata bénissait Ino qui l'avait forcé à mettre du maquillage waterproof. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes aux côtés de Tenten sur l'autel. Les deux jeunes mariés saluèrent les invités, un sourire heureux sur leur visage. Pourtant, si on remontait quelques heures auparavant on aurait pu croire qu'ils cèderaient à la panique et qu'ils annuleraient. Le matin, le stress avait pris le dessus. Tenten trouvait ses cheveux affreux, ses cernes trop marqués à cause du manque de sommeil, sa robe trop petite et son corps trop gros. Le DJ qui était coincé à l'aéroport avait rajouté du stress également. Finalement, tout s'était bien tassé. Tenten s'était enfin trouvée jolie une fois la préparation finie, le DJ avait pu arriver à temps et la salle était très belle.  
La robe de Tenten était très belle. Une coupe un peu chinoise traditionnelle, avec de la dentelle pour agrémenter le beau tissu de la robe. Elle portait ses éternels chignons que Neji adorait mais en plus elle les avait enroulés avec des tresses qui se rejoignaient derrière la tête pour ne former plus qu'une seule tresse. Neji portait un costume noir très classique mais très élégant, avec une belle cravate blanche sur sa chemise noire. Il avait détaché ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Il était très beau. Son sourire imperceptible et son regard amoureux lorsqu'il aperçut Tenten le rejoindre sur autel, réjouit Hinata qui ne perdrait pas une miette des expressions de son cousin. Elle avançait devant Tenten pour lui ouvrir la marche jusqu'à l'autel. Elle put comme ça observer son cousin à sa guise. Elle était tellement fière de la réussite de ce dernier qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard de Naruto posé sur elle. Il avait regardé la mariée, oui, mais les yeux blanc d'Hinata l'avait une fois de plus hypnotisé. Ils étaient remplis de fierté, d'amour et de douceur. C'était le regard qu'elle posait sur son cousin. Des yeux brillants de sentiments purs. Il la trouvait magnifique. La plus magnifique des femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle portait une robe verte pastel qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Un des côtés était fendu joliment et on pouvait voir la belle jambe d'Hinata jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. La robe mettait en valeur sa poitrine magnifique et les manches descendaient sur ses bas, laissant ses épaules découvertes. Elle portait un chignon très travaillé et avait laissé sa frange sur son front. Son maquillage n'était ni trop discret, ni trop voyant. Elle était parfaite. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était difficile pour Naruto de la détester ou de l'oublier. Il la fixa de toute la cérémonie. Il aurait voulu sécher les larmes qu'elle laissait couler sur ses joues en voyant le bonheur de ses deux amis. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter encore une fois après leur après-midi. C'était un homme fier Naruto. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait ignoré depuis ce jour, qu'il avait emmené une autre femme à ce mariage, qu'il faisait semblant que ça ne l'affectait pas et aussi qu'il n'irait pas lui adresser la parole de la soirée. A la fin de la cérémonie, tout le monde sortit de la salle et partit dehors, où Neji et Tenten reçurent du riz et des fleurs sur la tête pour célébrer leur union. Ils prirent un pot dehors et Tenten se vit remerciée de tout le monde. Quand ils allèrent dans la salle des fêtes spécialement décorée par les filles, l'ambiance était à son comble. Boruto était pendu au cou d'Hinata depuis la fin de la cérémonie. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique et n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler. Naruto, lui, n'approchait pas Hinata contrairement à son fils. Il avait à son bras une magnifique rousse, sûrement mannequin qui lui faisait du rentre dedans sans aucune gêne. Quand Hinata l'avait vu sortir de l'église au bras de cette femme, et avait eu un terrible pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle et Naruto se fréquentaient mais elle savait bien qu'un coureur de jupons restait un coureur de jupons toute sa vie. Durant plus de 10 ans elle avait espéré rendre Naruto fidèle à elle seule pour enfin découvrir qu'il ne changera jamais. Mais il n'avait pourtant pas lâché l'affaire avec elle et elle avait de nouveau espéré avoir une histoire avec lui. Espoir qui venait de nouveau de se briser. Elle tenait la main de Boruto qui chantonnait sur le chemin de la salle des fêtes. -Dis-moi Boruto ? Commença-t-elle. Qui est la femme avec ton papa ?

-Papa a dit que c'était une amie quand je lui ai demandé qui c'était. Je lui ai dit que tu n'allais pas être contente mais il m'a dit que ça ne te regardais pas.

-Il a raison… Soupira Hinata. Ça ne me regarde pas…

-Moi je préfèrerais que ça soit toi la femme de papa !

-La femme de… Hinata piqua un fard et rappela à Boruto qu'il ne fallait pas dire ça et qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. -Pourtant… Quand il passe du temps avec toi, il sourit tout le temps et il veut même faire des choses avec moi, comme le parc d'attraction… J'avais l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille cette fois-là…

-Boruto… Hinata s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Ils étaient en arrière du groupe et leur pause parue inaperçue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras quand elle vit des larmes couler de ses beaux yeux bleus. -J'aimerai tellement que papa s'occupe de moi comme toi tu le fais ! Je voudrais que tu sois ma maman !

-Boruto… Murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux pendant qu'il pleurait sur son épaule. Je suis désolée… J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi… Malheureusement je ne peux pas remplacer ta maman et je ne pas non plus parler à ton père…

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas Hinata ?! Demanda Boruto en élevant la voix. Mon papa il t'aime alors pourquoi tu n'es pas son amoureuse ?!

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes Boruto… Le petit garçon se recula rapidement des bras d'Hinata et la regarda du regard le plus dur qu'il pouvait. -Vous les adultes vous ne vous préoccupez jamais de ce que peut ressentir un enfant ! Je vous déteste ! Finalement tu es comme mon père, tu t'en fiche que je sois malheureux !  
Le petit blond s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers le reste du groupe déjà bien avancé. Hinata le rappela en vain mais resta bloquée, accroupie et blessée. Elle était choquée par ce que Boruto avait dit. Il l'avait inclus dans les gens qui le rendaient malheureux. Il n'était rien pour elle sur le plan humain mais sur le plan sentimental, il s'était frayé un passage indélébile dans son cœur. Mais ce n'était pas son fils, et le serait jamais. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire et rien ne changera jamais. Comment cette idée avait-elle put germer dans son esprit ?! Comment avait-elle put croire qu'elle remplacerait sa mère ? Etait-elle toujours aussi naïve ? Elle n'arriva pas à se relever pour courir après Boruto. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est pleurer. Ça elle savait le faire. -Hinata ? C'est toi ? Elle releva son visage et tomba nez à nez avec une énorme boule de poil blanche. Elle sursauta et tomba sur les fesses. -Akamaru ! Au pied !  
La brune reconnu cette voix. Elle leva sa tête vers la provenance de celle-ci et découvrit Kiba transpirant en jogging et baskets. -Kiba ? Appela-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça… Tu es en train de pleurer au milieu du trottoir devant ma maison et en plus habillée comme si tu venais d'un mariage…

-Devant chez toi ? Répéta-t-elle en regardant les alentours. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte… Désolée…

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu as besoin de parler ? Tu veux rentrer pour qu'on en parle autour d'une bonne tasse de thé chaud ?

-Je suis désolée Kiba, c'est gentil mais on m'attend quelque part…

-Ah… D'accord… Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne où tu dois aller ? J'aimerai bien qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois… J'ai peut-être réagi un peu trop rapidement… J'aurai dû t'écouter au lieu de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives…

-Kiba… Je dois vraiment y aller, ils vont se faire du souci pour moi. Je ne vais pas loin alors ne t'en fait pas. Et on parlera une autre fois ! Elle voulait absolument tout faire pour ne pas avoir cette conversation avec lui. Elle lui sortit un petit sourire et commença à s'en aller. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit des bras l'enlacer fortement. -Kiba… ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Je ne voulais pas te perdre… J'étais en colère… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Hinata… Redonne-moi une chance, s'il te plait… Je te consacrerais plus de temps et je te chouchouterais comme jamais ! Hinata se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait se sortir de cette situation ? Elle le repoussa doucement, le regarda avec des yeux tristes et lui annonça la vérité. Une vérité qu'elle avait compris après l'incident du parc d'attraction, lorsqu'elle les avait blessé tous les deux. Elle avait beaucoup plus regretté Naruto que Kiba. Naruto lui avait plus manqué, il n'était jamais sorti de sa tête une seule seconde même si elle avait prétendu le contraire. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle en était folle amoureuse. -Je suis désolée Kiba… Je suis amoureuse de lui…

-Quoi ?! S'exclama le vétérinaire. Attends Hinata ! Il n'eut même pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle courrait déjà au loin, s'en allant retrouver celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Lorsque la belle brune entra dans la propriété de la salle, une furie en blanc l'arrêta avec un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule. -HINATA ! MAIS OU ETAIS-TU PASSEE ?! S'écria Tenten. Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'étais super inquiète !

-Je suis désolée Tenten… J'ai rencontré une vieille connaissance sur la route… Tenten la regarda avec des questions plein les yeux mais Hinata lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. -Tu peux me rendre un service très important Tenten ?

-Seulement si tu me promets de m'accompagner aux toilettes !

-C'est d'accord ! Conclut Hinata en rigolant.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et dans la rigolade. Hinata ne regretta finalement pas du tout d'avoir été avec Lee et Gai. Ils l'avaient divertit durant tout le repas. Elle avait rarement autant ri en une soirée. Le gâteau venait d'être servi et Lee et Gai se battaient pour savoir qui était le plus gros mangeur depuis le début du repas. -GAI SENSEI ! Cria Lee. SI JE MANGE PLUS DE HUIT PARTS DE GÂTEAU, JE DEVRAIS FAIRE MILLE DEUX CENT FOIS LE TOUR DE LA SALLE APRES MANGER !

-OUI C'EST TRES BIEN LEE ! JE SUIS FIER QUE LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE BRÛLE EN TOI ! Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras les larmes coulant sur leurs joues avant de manger le gâteau d'une façon très ingrate. Elle rigola encore en essayant de se retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les deux hommes semblaient contents de la faire rire. Elle les suspectait d'ailleurs d'avoir deviné qu'elle avait pleuré et vouloir lui remonter le moral. Elle fut coupée dans son fou rire lorsqu'elle entendit un petit raclement de gorge. Elle tourna sa tête vers le bruit et découvrit Boruto, rougissant avec un air désolé collé sur le visage. -Hinata… Je… Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, ni te faire pleurer… Il semblait très mal-à-l'aise mais néanmoins très sincère. -Qui t'a dit que j'avais pleuré ? Ne t'inquiète pas Boruto, ce n'est pas grave.

-C'est Sakura qui l'a dit à la maman de Chouchou à table tout à l'heure. Mais comme elle parle très fort, tout le monde a entendu. Hinata maudit Sakura intérieurement. Elle devrait pourtant savoir avec le temps que Sakura ne se retenait jamais de parler lorsqu'elle buvait de l'alcool.  
-Elle dit des bêtises, regarde comme je m'amuse avec eux.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air marrant ! On n'entend qu'eux depuis le début du repas. Et toi aussi on t'entend rire !  
Hinata rougit un peu en pensant à tous ces gens qui avaient dû l'entendre rire suite aux âneries du duo des gros sourcils. -C'est vrai qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me faire rire, rigola-t-elle de nouveau.

-Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda de façon inattendue Boruto. Je m'ennuie là-bas. La fille avec papa, Sakura, la mère de Chouchou et Chouchou parlent de trucs de fille et moi ça m'énerve. En plus Papa et tonton Sasuke se disputent depuis le début du repas pendant que le père de Chouchou mange encore et encore et encore ! Hinata rigola et accepta volontiers, contente que Boruto accepte de lui pardonner. Ils rigolèrent ensemble tandis que les regards se posaient vers eux lorsqu'un nouveau fou rire leur pendait au nez. Naruto les regardaient avec envie. Les femmes à côté de lui parlaient vêtements, Sasuke ne parlait pas du tout et Choji ne faisait que manger. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et attendait avec impatience que ça se termine. Son vœu s'exauça lorsqu'il entendit la jeune mariée se racler la gorge dans le micro, attirant les regards et forçant le silence de tout le monde dans la salle. -Mesdames et messieurs, je pense qu'il est maintenant temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Parce que ce soir on s'amuse ! Neji et moi-même allons lancer les hostilités avec la première danse. Et pour le premier jeu de la soirée, j'ai ici un chapeau avec des numéros et un deuxième avec des lettres. Je vais constituer des paires entre les chiffres qui représentent les hommes et les lettres qui représentent les femmes. Chaque paire devra danser la première danse avec nous, au milieu de la piste. Qu'il soit jeune, vieux, beau, laid, je veux que chacun danse avec son partenaire que j'aurais sélectionné ! Sous votre assiette se trouve votre chiffre ou votre numéro.  
Elle posa son micro, piocha un premier papier dans le premier chapeau et l'ouvrit. Pendant ce temps, Chouchou et les autres enfants emmenèrent jouer Boruto dans une autre pièce à cache-cache. Il questionna du regard Hinata et elle hocha la tête un sourire aux lèvres pour acquiescer. -Alors j'appelle au centre de la piste, le numéro 12 ! Un homme avec des lunettes de soleil et un bandana sur la tête se leva et s'avança au milieu de la piste. Tenten réitéra son tirage au sort dans l'autre chapeau. -Et celle qui accompagnera Ebisu porte la lettre Z ! Sakura souffla tellement fort que tout le monde l'entendit et ricana. Elle se leva et rejoignit Ebisu sur la piste. -Je te préviens Ebisu, tu n'as pas intérêt à descendre tes mains plus bas que le milieu de mon dos ! Je connais ta réputation de pervers et je n'hésiterais pas à te faire mordre la poussière !

-Com-Compris ! Acquiesça l'homme, en la voyant serrer ses redoutables poings.

-Bien ! Reprit Tenten. Continuons ! Elle continua jusqu'à la fin des petits papiers. Hinata se retrouva avec un vieux aux cheveux blancs et très longs. Deux traits rouges lui fendaient le visage des yeux à la mâchoire sur chaque joue. Elle fut un peu déçue car elle avait demandé à Tenten de faire en sorte de se retrouver avec Naruto mais elle se doutait que ça n'avait pas été facile vu qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle se rappelle du numéro de Naruto et qu'elle improvise pour les autres. Tenten et Neji prirent place au milieu de la piste et attendirent le début de la musique pour lancer les hostilités. Ils ouvrirent la danse jusqu'à ce qu'un premier couple se mettent à les suivre. Les autres suivirent naturellement. Hinata se mit à danser avec le vieux qui s'appelait Jiraya. Il menait bien la danse mais après une ou deux minutes, Hinata commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise vu que la main du vieil homme qui était au niveau de son dos descendait de plus en plus vers ses fesses. C'est lorsqu'il allait poser sa main sur le fessier de la brune qu'il reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure. Hinata se tourna rapidement vers celui qui avait ça et fut très surprise. -M-Mais… Bégaya-t-elle.

-Jiraya ! L'interrompit l'auteur du coup de poing. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! A quoi tu joues ?! Elle a à peine trente ans cette fille ! Le dit Jiraya acquiesça et supplia la femme blonde qui venait de le ratatiner de l'épargner et de lui faire une faveur en dansant avec lui pour se faire pardonner. La femme, coiffée de deux couettes, acquiesça finalement de danser avec lui. Hinata se retrouva seule, au milieu de la piste de danse avec un partenaire pervers qui s'était fait la malle avec une autre femme. Elle était vraiment poisseuse… Elle essaya de se frayer un passage entre les danseurs vers sa place à table. Elle réussit difficilement à avancer de deux mètres. Elle se fit bousculer par Temari enceinte et Shikamaru qui avaient miraculeusement finis ensemble pour la danse. Elle perdit l'équilibre et attendit l'impact du sol sur ses fesses avec appréhension en fermant les yeux. Pourtant, l'impact ne se fit pas et Hinata se retrouva dans les bras de celui qui avait sauvé son fessier. -M-Merci, remercia Hinata en baissant la tête honteuse.

-De rien. Répondit une voix masculine pas inconnue à Hinata. La brune leva la tête et se retrouva en face à face avec Naruto. -Naruto ? Tu ne danses ? Naruto prit la main gauche d'Hinata dans sa main droite et plaça sa main gauche dans le dos de cette dernière. Il avait le visage calme et la regardait avec une étrange expression. Un mélange de colère et de regret. -Si, si tu veux bien être ma partenaire ? Hinata hésita. Elle ne savait pas à quoi pouvait bien rimer tout ça. Elle accepta néanmoins en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto. Ils commencèrent à virevolter entre les autres couples. Hinata n'aurait jamais cru Naruto aussi bon danseur. Il menait la danse aussi bien que son précédent partenaire. -Tu as dansé avec mon parrain. Lâcha Naruto après quelques secondes.

-Hein ? Demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

-Le vieux pervers avec qui tu as dansé était mon parrain et celle qui lui a fait regretter d'avoir voulu te tripoter c'est ma marraine. Hinata avait reconnu la blonde mais ignorait que c'était en fait sa marraine. -C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance même s'ils sont vieux maintenant. Ils s'entendent comme chiens et chats mais s'aiment profondément. Enfin mon parrain lui, il aime réellement Tsunade mais elle, elle a perdu son mari il y a un petit moment maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour Jiraya. Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi il lui disait tout ça ? Pourquoi il lui parlait normalement ? Il n'était pas censé la détester ? -Ne te méprend pas, continua-t-il comme pour répondre à ses interrogations muettes. Je te parle parce que je trouve ça bizarre de danser avec toi sans te dire pourquoi. Je n'avais aucune envie de danser avec toi ni aucune envie de te parler. Mais bon, comme je voulais pas être le seul pélos à être assis… Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…

-Je comprends… Murmura Hinata en baissant la tête, visiblement vexée et triste. Petit à petit Hinata perdit de son entrain et la cadence de la danse ralentit malgré Naruto. Elle était distraite, le regard fuyant et ratait les pas de danse. Hinata s'arrêta doucement, la tête toujours baissée, se détacha de Naruto et fit une courbette devant lui. -Merci pour la danse mais je dois aller aux toilettes… Elle se retourna et partit sans remonter son visage. Naruto la regarda avec tristesse. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher de lui dire ça. C'était sa fierté qui avait parlé. En réalité c'était lui qui avait averti Tsunade que Jiraya se rapprochait dangereusement des fesses d'Hinata en sachant très bien la réaction que cette dernière allait avoir. Il avait été content de pouvoir danser avec Hinata, de pouvoir la tenir près de lui, sentir son odeur, toucher son corps…

-Hinata ? Appela la petite voix de Boruto. Je t'ai vu partir en courant de la salle et je t'ai suivi. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu pleures ?  
Hinata était partit en courant vers l'extérieur, ses larmes coulant sans qu'elles ne puissent les retenir. Elle s'était réfugier dans un petit kiosque et s'était laissée glisser contre le muret pour ensuite se tenir les jambes entre les bras, et se mettre la tête dans les genoux. Elle ne releva même pas la tête en entendant la voix de Boruto. -Ce n'est rien Boruto, assura-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ce soir.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu pleures moi ! C'est de ma faute encore une fois ?

-Non Boruto ! Ne vas pas croire ça. C'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute… Elle s'effondra en larme laissant Boruto en panique à côté d'elle. Il se précipita vers elle pour lui faire un câlin. -Je devrais aller chercher mon papa ou Tenten…

-NON ! S'écria Hinata en relevant son visage baigné de ses larmes. Ne les dérange pas Boruto, s'il te plait. Vas juste t'amuser avec Chouchou. Je vais aller chercher des mouchoirs dans ma voiture et ensuite je reviens en pleine forme, d'accord ?

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Non, je vais marcher seule un petit moment, ok ?

-Ok… Hinata se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux du blond, lui fit un bisou sur le front et le remercia tendrement. Elle s'aventura dans la ville pour retourner vers l'église ou elle avait garé sa voiture. Ses larmes diminuaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait. Marcher le soir l'avait toujours calmé, surtout que cette nuit-là, les étoiles étaient particulièrement bien visibles. C'est en regardant le ciel qu'Hinata ne vit pas l'homme qui l'attira dans une ruelle. Elle cria de peur, assez fort pour que l'homme la fasse taire d'un coup de poing qui la fit tomber au sol. L'homme la menaça d'être encore plus violent si elle ne coopérait pas. Les larmes d'Hinata presque arrêtée, reprirent de plus bel et la peur figea son visage en une grimace peu gracieuse.  
-Tu vas te laisser faire, sinon je te tue ! L'homme posa quelque chose de pointu au niveau du cou d'Hinata. Elle paniqua totalement, croyant sa dernière arriver. Elle savait à peu près pourquoi il la menaçait. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas de sac à main et qu'elle était bien habillée. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle c'était son portable et ses clés de voiture. L'homme voulait sûrement autre chose. -Quand je t'ai vu si triste de l'autre côté du trottoir j'ai eu envie de te consoler un peu, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? N'est-ce pas ? ça serait du gâchis d'abîmer un beau visage tel que le tien.  
Il remonta sa lame vers le visage d'Hinata en même temps que sa main droite plaqua violement son corps contre le mur de la ruelle. De cette même main, il remonta doucement la robe de la brune en lui caressant la cuisse par la même occasion. Elle poussa un cri de dégoût et repoussa sa main avec violence. Il lui tapa la tête en arrière pour la faire taire en oppressant sa bouche avec sa main. -Je t'ai dit de te taire salope ! Tu veux mourir ? Hinata regarda avec peur les yeux de son agresseur. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il n'aurait aucune pitié à la tuer. Elle ne le distinguait pas bien mais son regard, lui, était celui d'un fou. Il enleva sa main gauche de la bouche d'Hinata et la remplaça par sa bouche. Instinctivement, Hinata ferma fermement la sienne en tournant la tête. Il lui tint le menton avec sa main gauche tandis que la droite caressait l'intimité d'Hinata. Les larmes inondaient son visage et elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Elle allait se faire violer et sûrement tuer avant d'avoir eu une vraie relation amoureuse, avant d'avoir eu des enfants, avant d'avoir pu réaliser son rêve. Elle ne deviendra jamais femme, jamais maman, jamais architecte, jamais vieille… L'homme arracha la culotte d'Hinata tandis qu'elle se débattait comme elle pouvait, fatiguée de se défendre depuis 15 minutes. L'homme sortit son engin de son pantalon et força Hinata à écarter les jambes. Il avança vers son intimité, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche l'entrée. Hinata ferma fort les yeux, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller en rouvrant les yeux. Cette fois-ci elle était au point de non-retour. Elle était en train de se faire violer et personne n'allait venir l'aider. Personne ne savait qu'elle était partie de la fête.  
Elle sentit l'homme faire un mouvement pour rentrer à l'intérieur d'elle mais son action fut stoppée par un bruit. Furieux, il se poussa de l'entrée de son intimité et frappa Hinata avec le manche de son couteau. -Qui est en train de t'appeler Putain ?! Eteins ce portable de merde ! Je voulais te sauter avant de te buter mais tant pis, je vais faire l'inverse ! Il leva son couteau et Hinata ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le bras de l'homme s'abaisser. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Voila le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je m'excuses à tous ceux qui ont été choqués par la dernière scène du chapitre 4... Je suis profondément désolée...

Bonne lecture à tous !

LBubu

Il leva son couteau et Hinata ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le bras de l'homme s'abaisser. Elle attendit l'impact du coup de couteau dans son ventre. Bizarrement, elle attendit le coup plus longtemps qu'elle pensait. Mais ça devait être ça, voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

La vie d'Hinata n'avait pas été remplie de réussite quand elle y repensait. Elle avait été chétive et timide toute sa vie. Elle avait aimé le même homme. Sa plus longue relation avait été de 6 mois…

Elle ressassait son passé lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de coups. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à être sauvée, si près de la mort avant même d'être violée. Elle regarda attentivement qui était son sauveur. Elle ne le voyait pas distinctement. Elle pouvait juste voir deux yeux rouges aux allures de félins.

Elle regardait l'homme rouer de coups son agresseur. Elle n'était pas contre de le mettre au tapi puis de l'envoyer en prison mais s'il continuait de le tabasser de cette façon, il allait le tuer.

\- Arrêtez ! S'écria Hinata en direction de l'inconnu.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent subitement et les deux yeux rouges observèrent Hinata avec un air sévère et colérique.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'homme. Il t'a bien fait du mal.

Cette voix… Elle la reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était celle de Naruto. Mais comment et pourquoi était-il là ? Et pourquoi ses beaux yeux bleus étaient rouges sang ?

\- Naruto ? Appela la brune. C'est toi ?

\- Il ne mérite pas de vivre après avoir fait ce qu'il t'a fait. Regarde-toi ! Tu es couverte de bleus et ta robe est déchirée de partout !

Naruto reprit ses coups sur l'homme inconscient depuis un bon moment.

\- Naruto ! Arrête ! Il mérite la prison, pas la mort !

Hinata se jeta sur le bras de Naruto, mais celui-ci la repoussa violement, lui donnant un coup de poing qui la propulsa par terre. Elle toussa et prit peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Naruto dans cet état et elle devait l'arrêter si elle voulait lui éviter la prison.

Elle l'attrapa par derrière et le serra fort dans l'espoir qu'il reprenne ses esprits, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et si ça continuait comme ça, l'homme n'en n'avait que pour quelques minutes. Elle réfléchit aussi vite qu'elle put pour arrêter Naruto sans rien trouver.

Dans un dernier espoir avant l'irréparable, elle se jeta sur lui et le fit basculer. Elle se retrouva à cheval sur lui, la tête de Naruto entre ses mains et leurs lèvres, l'une contre l'autre. In-extremis elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour le calmer.

Naruto sentit quelques gouttes lui tomber sur le visage. Hinata libéra les lèvres de Naruto et posa son front sur le sien. Elle pleurait de tout son être.

\- Je vais bien Naruto, affirma-t-elle tremblotante. S'il te plait, arrêtes de le tabasser. Tu l'as empêché de me violer… Merci Naruto… Mais s'il te plait, arrête-toi avant de commettre l'irréparable… S'il te plait Naruto… S'il te plait… S'il te plait…

Elle avait les mains sur les joues du blond, les yeux fermés et remplis de larmes, la voix tremblotante et suppliante.

Elle ne compta même pas combien de fois elle le supplia en attendant qu'il réagisse. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Naruto enlever doucement les siennes de ses joues. Elle recula son visage et vit avec étonnement que les yeux de Naruto avaient retrouvés sa belle couleur bleue.

D'une main douce et tremblante, Naruto vint caresser sa joue droite d'Hinata.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il plus comme une constatation qu'une question.

\- Oui… Oui Naruto… Tu es arrivé juste à temps…

Naruto prit une longue respiration, comme s'il n'avait pas respiré depuis qu'il avait vu Hinata entre les mains de ce porc.

\- Tant mieux, finit-il par dire.

Naruto bascula Hinata et se releva à son tour. Il regarda l'homme inconscient, vérifia son pouls et soupira de soulagement. Il prit son portable et appela la police pour expliquer la situation.

Une fois que tout cela fut fait, il regarda Hinata.

\- Ils arrivent.

\- O-Ok…

Il regarda d'un air triste la femme qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même contre le mur. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir toute seule ?! Tes parents ne t'ont jamais prévenu de faire attention dans les rues le soir ?!

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et ne leva pas la tête. On ne pouvait qu'entendre ses sanglots mal étouffés.

\- Heureusement que Boruto m'a dit que tu étais partie te promener toute seule jusqu'à l'église. J'ai dû faire deux fois le trajet en courant pour être sûr de ne pas t'avoir raté… Tu imagines comme j'ai flippé qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ? Je t'ai appelé en dernier recours et heureusement que j'étais à côté de la rue où vous étiez sinon tu serais morte et violée à l'heure qu'il est.

Naruto ne se rendit pas compte de ces paroles trop crues pour le moment. Il entendit les sanglots de la brune s'intensifier et doucement, attristé par la situation, passa sa veste de costume sur les épaules d'Hinata. Celle-ci eut un petit hoquet de stupeur avant de doucement arrêter de pleurer au fur et à mesure que les caresses de Naruto dans son dos la calmaient. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus calmée, Naruto déplaça Hinata et la mit entre ses jambes. Il colla le dos de la brune sur son torse et doucement lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé Hinata… Je n'aurais pas dû te dire que je ne voulais pas danser ni parler avec toi. Tu ne serais pas partie si je n'avais pas dit ça…

\- C-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Naruto… Je… Je ne vais pas t'obliger à me parler ni à danser avec moi si tu n'en as pas envie. Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu as dit que je suis partie… J'avais quelque chose pour Tenten à récupérer dans ma voiture…

\- Hum… Acquiesça Naruto, peu convaincu. En tout cas je veux que tu saches qu'en fait je mourrais d'envie de d…

Naruto fut coupé par le bruit d'une sirène de police. Il se leva et accueillit les policiers. Hinata dû expliquer la situation aux policiers même si elle aurait préféré ne jamais en parler. Après une heure de témoignage, la police repartit avec le criminel. Naruto raccompagna Hinata jusqu'à sa voiture où elle ne prit qu'un paquet de mouchoir et en utilisa trois d'affilé. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le soi-disant truc pour Tenten et se contenta de l'attendre.

\- Naruto ? L'appela-t-elle.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il en se retournant vers elle.

\- Tu voudrais bien me ramener chez moi ? S'il te plait…

\- Oui. Répondit simplement. Je ne comptais pas faire autrement.

Naruto lui tendit la main et lorsqu'elle lui donna la sienne, il la tira jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle monta du côté passager et attendit patiemment que Naruto rejoigne son côté.

\- Il faut d'abord que je passe au mariage chercher Boruto, informa le blond. Ensuite je te ramène chez toi.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça Hinata. Mais pas un mot à personne sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- D'accord…

De toute façon ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. Il démarra la voiture et alla jusqu'à la salle du mariage. Il laissa Hinata dans la voiture et alla rapidement chercher Boruto. Il expliqua à Tenten que lui et Hinata avait parlé longtemps et qu'elle s'était endormie donc qu'il la ramenait chez elle. La jeune mariée acquiesça, contente que ses deux meilleurs amis se soient réconciliés.

Naruto porta Boruto jusque dans la voiture. Il s'était endormi sur deux chaises collées l'une contre l'autre. Il le plaça dans son siège auto sur la plage arrière et rejoignit son siège après. Il prit la route sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé.

Le blond se gara devant la maison d'Hinata.

\- Où est ta partenaire ? Demanda subitement Hinata.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu sais, la belle rousse qui t'accompagnait au mariage. Grande, belle, élancée, avec de longs cheveux.

\- Ah ! Se rappela Naruto. Je suppose qu'elle va trouver un taxi.

Hinata préféra ne rien rajouter à part un « merci de m'avoir ramené ». Elle descendit de la voiture et Naruto la regarda rentrer chez elle. Elle ne semblait pas très sereine. Au milieu de son allée, il la vit faire demi-tour et revenir sur ses pas. Elle attendit que Naruto baisse sa vitre pour lui parler.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas me tenir compagnie cette nuit ?

Elle rougit fortement mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule un soir comme celui-là.

\- Rien que le fait que tu sois dans la chambre d'ami me rassurerait…

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

\- Oui… Désolée de t'avoir demandé ça…

Elle se retourna et commença à refaire le chemin jusqu'à chez elle quand elle entendit la portière qui s'ouvrit et qui se ferma.

\- Je veux bien mais c'est juste pour ce soir. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Oui… Merci…

Naruto alla chercher Boruto qui somnolait et entra dans la maison d'Hinata dès que celle-ci l'eut ouverte.

Pendant qu'Hinata prenait une douche, il alla coucher Boruto dans le lit de la chambre d'ami en lui racontant une histoire pour qu'il se rendorme et quand ce fut chose faite, il retourna dans la cuisine. N'y trouvant pas Hinata, il chercha dans la maison et l'aperçu dans le petit jardin de derrière. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui y menait et s'arrêta pour regarder Hinata. Elle observait le magnifique jardin qu'elle avait dû jardiner toute seule. Elle avait façonné un vrai petit havre de paix. Elle portait un peignoir et une serviette sur la tête. Naruto se perdit dans sa contemplation.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ma mère mais je me souviens qu'elle adorait jardiner.

Hinata était toujours en train d'admirer son jardin. Naruto ne répondit pas et attendit patiemment qu'Hinata continue son histoire.

\- C'est elle qui m'a transmise sa passion. J'adore m'occuper des plantes. Ça m'apaise et me permet de me vider la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment une fan de bouquin alors…

\- Pas vraiment, rigola Hinata en se retournant pour regarder Naruto. J'ai fait les études qui convenaient pour prendre la suite de l'entreprise de mon père. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci.

Naruto parcourut la distance entre lui et le canapé de jardin où se trouvait Hinata pour s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle se contenta juste de se remettre dans sa position initiale et de contempler de nouveau son jardin.

\- Pourquoi as-tu travaillé pour moi et pas pour lui ? Demanda Naruto curieux.

\- Mon père a simplement préféré les compétences de ma sœur cadette.

\- Pourtant moi je sais à quel point tu fais du bon travail. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que tu es partie. Tu m'enlevais de grosses épines du pied sans que je n'y fasse attention.

Hinata sourit discrètement. Elle l'avait toujours fait dans l'espoir qu'il la remarque, ne serait-ce que pour le bon travail qu'elle avait fait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave s'il n'a jamais reconnu mon travail. Il m'a rendu service en choisissant ma sœur plutôt que moi. Elle le voulait vraiment, tandis que moi je voulais autre chose pour ma vie. Peut-être qu'au fond il a choisi Hanabi parce qu'il le savait et qu'il voulait que je sois heureuse… C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux en connaissant mon père mais je sais qu'au fond c'est juste un homme qui n'arrive pas à exprimer ses sentiments…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Quelque chose qui me plait…

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes. Hinata semblait perdue dans ses pensées tandis que Naruto attendait patiemment une réaction de sa part.

\- Je me dis que… Commença-t-elle.

\- Oui ? L'encouragea le blond.

\- Ce soir… J'ai failli mourir… Si tu n'étais pas intervenu je serais… Morte à l'heure qu'il est… Je serais morte sans n'avoir rien accompli de ma vie. J'approche de la trentaine et je n'ai jamais eu de relation qui ait vraiment duré, je n'ai pas de petit ami, je suis encore plus loin de me marier ou d'avoir des enfants… Alors merci d'avoir repoussé cette échéance pour me permettre d'accomplir encore toute les choses que je rêve d'accomplir avant de mourir…

\- C'est à moi de te remercier… Sans ton intervention de tout à l'heure, ce type serait mort. Quand je l'ai aperçu et qu'il allait te planter ce couteau dans le ventre j'ai complètement perdu les pédales. Ta robe était déchirée et je me suis senti incompétent d'être arrivé trop tard… Il t'a souillé à cause de moi… Alors ne me remercie pas Hinata. Si j'avais été un peu moins fier tu ne serais pas partit toute seule et tu ne te serais pas faite agressée… Tout est de ma faute…

\- Naruto…

Hinata se rapprocha du blond qui regardait le sol, le regard vide et triste à la fois. Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui m'est arrivé, répéta-t-elle.

Naruto posa son autre main sur celle d'Hinata et la remonta. Il planta ensuite son regard bleu dans celui blanc de la femme.

\- Je ne me serais jamais pardonné s'il t'avait tué. Mais c'est trop dur de savoir qu'il t'a touché. Il a posé ses mains sales sur ton corps et c'est impardonnable.

Naruto se rapprocha d'Hinata qui se recula instinctivement.

\- Je veux te faire oublier ce porc…

Il s'approcha encore tandis qu'Hinata arriva au bord du canapé. La serviette de bain qui retenait ses cheveux se détacha mais elle n'y porta aucune attention. Elle était coincée entre l'accoudoir et le corps de Naruto. Ses joues étaient de plus en plus rouges et sa timidité la forçait à baisser le regard vers le sol.

\- Hinata…

Il prit le menton d'Hinata dans sa main et remonta son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Son regard l'électrisa sur place. Elle y décelait de l'envie et de la tendresse mais aussi de la colère et du regret.

\- Hinata laisse-moi te faire oublier ses mains, ses lèvres, son passage...

Doucement il vint caresser les cheveux mouillés de la brune qui ne parlait pas. Il descendit sa main vers sa joue et la caressa doucement. Il approcha son visage toujours en fixant ses yeux qui se remplissaient de surprise et d'incompréhension.

\- Hinata…

Il glissa sa main derrière le cou de la jeune femme et tout en avançant son visage, il ferma ses yeux, coupant ainsi la connexion oculaire qu'il avait établi avec elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Naruto caressaient déjà les siennes.

Elle fut d'abord choquée par le geste du blond, puis, petit à petit se détendit et lui rendit son baiser. Les joues rouges, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et l'attira à elle un peu plus.

On peut dire qu'elle attendait ce baiser depuis sacrément longtemps. Elle en avait rêvé depuis la fac. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit ce que ce baiser lui procurait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était exactement à l'endroit où elle devait se trouver. C'était là qu'elle avait envie d'être. Dans ses bras à lui.

Naruto brisa ce moment, essoufflé et descendit sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il continua de déposer des petits baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle continua de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto, pendant que son cœur n'en pouvait plus de battre de plus en plus vite tandis que les secondes passaient.

La sensation était totalement différente que plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle prenait du plaisir à ce que cette bouche sillonne sa peau et la parsème de baisers partout.

Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et mordilla son lobe. Ce geste la fit échapper un petit gémissement qui excita autant la jeune femme que l'homme.

Naruto ouvrit un peu le peignoir d'Hinata sur le haut du corps. Il dénuda ses épaules et dégagea son cou. Doucement il fit glisser son bout du nez sur son cou en descendant jusqu'en haut de ses seins. Il faisait des allers et retours en déposant un baiser par ci par là. Tout en continuant, il se mit à parler.

\- Je t'ai menti tout à l'heure… Commença-t-il pendant qu'elle balançait sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser libre accès à son cou. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais ni danser ni parler avec toi… Mais c'était faux. Je rêvais de te prendre dans mes bras… Je rêvais de sentir ton odeur… Je rêvais de te faire rire en disant une bêtise dans ton oreille… Je rêvais de te faire valser comme jamais tu ne l'as fait auparavant… Je voulais te dire ce que je ressens… Je voulais te faire rougir, t'embrasser, te toucher… Mais au lieu de ça j'ai tout fait foiré parce que tu m'as blessé la dernière fois…

Doucement il remonta sa bouche vers le menton d'Hinata en lui relevant la tête de sa main. Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres de sa bouche et planta son regard dans celui d'Hinata. Il la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je t'aime Hinata.

Son ton était ferme, sûr de lui, confiant. Il le savait, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Il replongea sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

Hinata était aux anges. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette soirée se finirait de cette façon. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de répondre aux sentiments de Naruto qu'il était déjà en train de quémander l'ouverture de sa bouche avec sa langue. Elle laissa la langue de Naruto s'infiltrer dans sa bouche pour venir danser avec la sienne. Hinata passa ses mains sous la chemise de Naruto et doucement caressa son ventre, son dos, ses omoplates pour redescendre jusqu'à ses abdos.

Naruto était fou. Complétement excité par la façon qu'Hinata le touchait. Timide mais si tendre. Il prit les hanches d'Hinata et la tira vers lui afin qu'elle soit à moitié couchée sur le canapé. Il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et en ramena une au-dessus de sa propre hanche. Il avait une façon tellement douce de le faire qu'Hinata perdait le peu de réticences qu'elle avait encore.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser Naruto, elle prit les devant et déboutonna sa chemise. Celui-ci prit ce geste pour une invitation et passa doucement sa main sous le tissu du peignoir de la brune. Il caressa le ventre d'Hinata et remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses seins tandis que sa bouche faisait le trajet inverse le long de son cou.

La respiration d'Hinata s'accéléra et un gémissement sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Naruto titiller son téton gauche. Elle cambra le dos et offrit à Naruto un accès meilleur à sa poitrine.

Il s'occupait de ses seins, l'un après l'autre pendant que sa main glissait doucement vers son ventre. Il le caressa doucement et enleva le nœud du peignoir doucement. Naruto l'ouvrit, la bouche toujours occupée par la poitrine généreuse de sa partenaire.

Doucement il releva sa tête et observa le corps d'Hinata. Il la scruta et enregistra chaque petit détail de son anatomie. Elle fut très gênée par son regard trop insistant à son goût. Elle se couvrit les yeux de son avant-bras pour cacher sa gêne, mais Naruto lui releva et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il au bord de ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la femme. Il remonta doucement le long et s'arrêta près de l'intimité de la femme. Il reprit ses baisers dans son cou et posa enfin sa main sur l'intimité d'Hinata. A ce contact, la jeune femme émit un gémissement de plaisir et cambra le dos de nouveau.

Naruto commença à caresser Hinata tandis que cette dernière respirait de plus en plus mal et que son bas ventre la brûlait de plus en plus. Elle s'attacha au cou de Naruto pour se retenir. Il l'embrassa passionnément, soudainement très impatient.

Il arrêta de la caresser ce qui la fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'interrogation et pour toute réponse elle reçut un petit sourire mesquin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner quand elle sentit un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité. Elle poussa un long gémissement suivit d'autres plus petits quand il commença ses va et viens. Il poussa son exploration jusqu'à deux doigts. A bout de souffle, elle se cramponna aux cheveux courts de Naruto ce qui l'excita encore plus.

\- Naruto… Gémit-elle dans son oreille. Naruto…

Il augmenta soudainement la cadence. La brune se sentait partir. Il allait trop vite et elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas dans quel état tu me mets…

Il l'embrassa mais elle dû le repousser pour gémir lorsqu'elle eut un orgasme.

Il enleva sa chemise déboutonnée ainsi que son pantalon et son boxer d'un geste souple et les laissa tomber par terre. Impatient, il prit un préservatif dans sa poche de pantalon et l'enfila. Ensuite, il prit place entre les cuisses d'Hinata et positionna sa virilité éveillée à l'entrée de l'antre d'Hinata. Il la regarda pour avoir son approbation, même s'il serait bien incapable de s'arrêter à ce stade. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de son propre chef comme pour acquiescer sa demande muette.

Il attendit pas plus longtemps et la pénétra. Elle gémit en sentant Naruto s'enfoncer en elle. Elle ne le pensait pas aussi gros… Elle serra les dents et s'attacha au cou de Naruto. Naruto poussa un râle de plaisir lorsqu'il entra dans Hinata. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle était si étroite et si chaude. Il était au paradis. Il se retira doucement afin de réitéré la pénétration. Il le fit tendrement et patiemment parce qu'il avait remarqué les dents serrées d'Hinata et ses ongles qui se plantaient dans son dos.

Elle se fit rapidement au pénis de Naruto comme ce n'était pas sa première fois et commença rapidement à se détendre et à s'essouffler. Elle gémissait en essayant de se contenir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Naruto poussait des râles de plaisir de plus en plus courts et bruyants.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, au bord de la jouissance. Il se releva et s'assit sur le canapé puis attrapa Hinata et la monta sur ses genoux face à lui. Elle rougit mais s'exécuta, avide du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Elle prit appui sur les épaules du blond et s'empala doucement sur son membre.

Les mains libres de Naruto virent rapidement caresser les seins d'Hinata qui se cambra à ce contact.

Elle accéléra la cadence autant qu'elle pouvait, sentant son plaisir atteindre son paroxysme. Naruto l'aida en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Il se retenait autant qu'il pouvait mais il sentait l'orgasme venir.

Ils tinrent quelques minutes de plus et Hinata finit par avoir un puissant orgasme qui resserra ses parois vaginales entrainant Naruto dans un orgasme lui aussi.

Hinata se laissa retomber sur son amant, lessivée de ce rapport qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils récupérèrent leur souffle doucement en restant dans cette position.

Naruto prit d'un geste le peignoir d'Hinata qui était à moitié tombé par terre et le posa sur le dos d'Hinata avec soin.

\- Je m'en voudrais si tu attrapais froid.

Il lui sourit tendrement. Elle réagit quelques secondes après et le remercia. Elle se redressa enfin et se détacha de Naruto. Elle remit son peignoir correctement tandis que Naruto enlevait le préservatif et remettait son caleçon.

Ils furent bizarrement soudainement assez gênés tous les deux. Sans dire un mot, Hinata se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivie par Naruto, ses vêtements dans les mains.

Elle entra dans sa chambre mais Naruto hésita. Devait-il dormir dans la chambre d'ami avec son fils ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'Hinata voulait. Il décida de rentrer dans la chambre d'Hinata et au pire il prétextera de vouloir il dire bonne nuit si elle semblait mal-à-l'aise.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hinata avec une petite chemise de nuit noire qui mettait tout bien en valeur. Aussi bien ses seins que ses cuisses. Il rougit fortement et plaça ses habits devant sa virilité réveillée.

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir avec un pyjama ultra tue l'amour comme tout le monde ? Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement, gêné par la situation.

Elle le regarda surprise et rougit un peu devant la gêne de Naruto qu'elle partageait maintenant. Instinctivement elle plaça ses bras devant sa poitrine.

Naruto l'arrêta et la serra dans ses bras en laissant ses habits tomber par terre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te cacher pour autant… Je… Désolé… Je suis trop heureux de ce qui arrive…

Il desserra son emprise mais Hinata l'enlaça à son tour. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants avant que Naruto panique en entendant les sanglots d'Hinata.

Il en était sûr qu'elle allait regretter et pleurer. Il aurait dû se retenir !

\- Moi aussi… Commença-t-elle. Moi aussi je suis trop heureuse…

Il écarquilla les yeux et se sépara d'elle. Il l'observa pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Je t'aime Naruto.

Il resta interdit quelques minutes avant de la reprendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant, heureux.

Après quelques minutes de câlins, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit pour se câliner encore. Ils s'endormirent assez rapidement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux.

o0O0o

Boruto se réveilla doucement. Il était encore fatigué mais ouvrit tout de même les yeux, conscient qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il était dans la chambre d'ami d'Hinata. Il la reconnaissait. Il leva et regarda pour trouver son père mais ne vit personne. Il sortit dans le couloir et comme il n'entendait aucun bruit, il décida d'aller voir Hinata dans sa chambre pour lui demander pourquoi il avait dormi chez elle.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Il aperçut les cheveux noirs d'Hinata et décida de se rapprocher pour la réveiller. Plus il s'approchait et plus il distinguait en fait deux corps.

Hinata avait la tête posée sur le torse d'un homme. Ce dernier avait caché sa tête avec un oreiller et Boruto ne distinguait pas son visage. Il grimpa sur le lit, curieux de découvrir l'homme avec qui Hinata dormait. Il s'accroupit devant le corps de l'homme et souleva le coussin de la tête de l'homme, faisant ainsi pénétrer la lumière sur le visage de l'homme.

\- PAPA ?! Sursauta Boruto.

\- Boruto, éteins la lumière et vas te recoucher, demanda le père sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Papa, pourquoi tu dors tout nu avec Hinata ?!

Naruto se releva d'un coup, rougit par la honte. Il réveilla Hinata par la même occasion qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et comprit la situation en voyant Naruto rouge avec Boruto, les yeux écarquillés. Elle rougit aussitôt et se cacha le visage dans la couette honteuse.

\- Est-ce que papa et Hinata sont amoureux ? Demanda Boruto qui voulait comprendre.

\- Eh bien… Commença Naruto en se grattant le derrière de la tête, gêné. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si c'était le cas Boruto ?

Boruto réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Ça serait vraiment bien mais c'est des histoires de grands et je dois pas m'en occuper.

Il récita ça comme une leçon. C'était ce qu'Hinata lui avait dit la veille. Naruto éclata de rire suivit par Hinata qui rigola gentiment.

\- C'est bien vrai ça Boruto ! Tu ne dois pas t'en occuper ! Allez viens bonhomme !

Naruto attrapa son fils et le poussa à s'allonger entre lui et Hinata. Le petit s'exécuta, heureux de se retrouver entre les deux personnes. Il commença à raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Chouchou et ses nouveaux amis la veille. Il racontait tellement bien qu'il donnait parfois des coups à Hinata ou à son père en mimant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer les mains entrelacés des deux adultes ni les regards tendres qu'ils se lançaient. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en être heureux. Il savait qu'il aurait enfin une famille très prochainement.


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voilà l'épilogue ! Bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

LBubu 

\- Alors elle va sortir de ton ventre et je pourrais enfin la voir ? Demanda Boruto.

\- Oui, acquiesça Hinata en continuant détendre le linge sur l'étendoir.

\- Mais c'est quand qu'elle va sortir de ton ventre alors ?

\- D'un jour à l'autre. Bientôt Boruto.

\- Mais j'ai envie de la voir maintenant moi !

Hinata rigola de l'impatiente de Boruto. Elle était enceinte de huit mois et demi. C'était les grandes vacances et Hinata était en congés maternité. Ino, avec qui elle avait monté une entreprise floral où elle exerçait en tant que paysagiste, avait pris une remplaçante pour quelques mois.

Boruto venait de finir l'école deux semaines auparavant. Il avait fini la classe de CE2 avec de très bons résultats même s'il faisait souvent des bêtises.

\- Moi aussi je suis impatiente de la voir, mais il faut être patient. Encore deux semaines tout au plus.

\- C'est long !

Hinata allait répondre mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme les coupa dans leur conversation.

Hinata et Boruto tournèrent leur regard vers l'entrée de la pièce et virent arriver Naruto, apparemment soulagé de rentrer.

\- Comment vont les trois amours de ma vie ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa petite famille.

Boruto lui sautant dans les bras, content de le voir. Naruto le leva haut et l'embrassa pour ensuite le déposer sur le sol.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Hinata, se plaça derrière elle et l'embrassa tendrement en caressant son ventre.

\- BEURK ! S'écœura Boruto. Vous pourriez faire ça autre part !

\- J'ai bien le droit d'embrasser ma femme non ?

\- Pas devant ton fils.

Naruto rigola, embrassa Hinata de nouveau avant de se jeter à la poursuite de Boruto.

Hinata les regarda amoureusement. Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine pour mélanger le repas qui cuisait sur le feu.

Naruto et Boruto se chamaillaient quand ils furent coupés dans leur élan par le bruit d'un plat qui tombe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hina ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Naruto du salon.

Naruto ne reçut pas de réponse et regarda Boruto pour le questionner du regard.

Ils entendirent ensuite un petit cri provenant de la cuisine. Sans se poser de questions, ils accoururent dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Maman ! Cria Boruto en la voyant avec un visage douloureux. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Hinata était essoufflée et se tenait le ventre d'une main en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de l'autre.

\- Il arrive ? Demanda Naruto choqué par le visage de sa femme.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un visage si douloureux. Hinata acquiesça et demanda à Naruto de préparer les affaires pour aller à l'hôpital.

o0O0o

\- Pourquoi elle est toute rose et toute ridée ? Demanda Boruto assit à côté d'Hinata dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle va rester comme ça toute sa vie ?

\- Non, répondit Hinata amusée. C'est parce qu'elle vint de naître qu'elle est comme ça.

\- En tout cas elle a mis longtemps à sortir de ton ventre ! On est là depuis super longtemps !

Boruto se pencha sur la petite fille dans les bras d'Hinata. Il hésita un peu avant de caresser sa tête.

\- Quand c'est qu'elle pourra jouer avec moi ?

\- Ne commence pas Boruto ! Le gronda son père en entrant dans la pièce avec des petits encas. Tu es toujours trop impatient de tout. « Quand c'est qu'elle sort ? », « Est-ce qu'elle pourra jouer avec moi ? », « Elle va être belle ? »… C'est un bébé pour l'instant alors tu devras encore attendre.

\- Oui mais ça fait longtemps que je l'attends !

\- Comme nous tous ! Arrête de parler et profite-en pour regarder ta petite sœur ! Elle, elle ne fait pas de bruit au moins !

Naruto embrassa Hinata avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle et d'attraper sa main pour la caresser.

\- Regarde-moi cette merveille, complimenta Naruto. Elle va avoir tes cheveux… J'espère qu'elle aura tes yeux aussi ! Comme ça elle sera aussi belle que toi !

Hinata ricana sans détourner ses yeux de sa fille. Elle avait déjà des cheveux noirs mais elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Boruto, jaloux de l'attention qu'Hinata portait à sa sœur, posa une question.

\- Est-ce que tu vas l'aimer plus que moi ? Demanda-t-il soudainement triste.

Les deux adultes, surpris, se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Hinata surprise. Pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses Boruto ?

\- Parce que tu es sa vraie mère alors que tu n'es pas ma vraie mère à moi…

Il baissa la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle donna la petite fille à Naruto avant de prendre Boruto dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Boruto ? Tu es mon fils au même titre qu'Himawari est ma fille. Je ne fais aucune distinction entre elle et toi. D'accord ?

Boruto se mit à pleurer, tandis que sa mère adoptive lui frictionnait le dos.

\- On forme une famille de quatre, tu comprends ? C'est pour ça que tu devras toujours protéger ta petite sœur, d'accord ? Tu devras toujours être là pour elle.

Boruto acquiesça en reniflant tandis que Naruto, attendrit, déplaça Hinata pour s'asseoir sur le lit avec eux. Ils firent un câlin collectif et Boruto se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il regarda le bébé que tenait son père et caressa sa joue.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Himawari.

Naruto serra sa femme et son fils avec son bras gauche tandis qu'il avait sa fille dans son bras droit. Il était comblé de bonheur et ne pouvait rêver mieux.

\- Je vous aime mes trois amours, murmura-t-il amoureusement.


End file.
